Amor y Paz, digo, Guerra
by LizTaylor160
Summary: La hija de Voldemort ve como su padre atormentado por cierto link. Ella hará todo por recuperarlo. Harrymort. Silly!Tonks, Dudley un poco OoC, Loyal!Snape (ja, no les dije a quien), Sirius Black, necromancia, ilusionismo, apariciones estelares de Gellie Grindelwald...
1. Bajo el signo de la ardilla

**Disclaimer**: No, Harry Potter no es mío, todo lo que reconozcan es de JK. "YO NO SOY TUYO", pasa Potter gritándole a la genia rubia. "Claro que no, Pequeño. Avada Kedavra!". Voldy y Harry se van tomados del codo... porque los Dark Lords no se toman del brazo ni de la mano. La rubia se levanta del falso final que fingió para no contrariar a su villano favorito y se peina laciamente.

**Nota de la autora**: Esta es mi "opera prima". Bah, mi primer fic. Así que todavía leo ávidamente todos sus reviews, con consejos, críticas, crucios, avadas –corren el riesgo de que reboten-, encantamientos estimulantes…

Tiene spoilers de todos los libros. Trato de no repetir escenas ya escritas, no me gustan las "tal y tal leen el libro", yo ya lo leí y me lo sé casi de memoria, una vez usé la escena del pseudo suicidio de Harry para un monólogo y jaja, eran todos adultos, nadie se dio cuenta de dónde era la cita (le saqué las referencias mágicas y los nombres de personajes) pero esto no viene al caso.

Habrá slash, pero también parejas heterosexuales. Y la pareja principal se toma todo el tiempo del mundo… la autora, LizTaylor160, tiene un amor malsano por los personajes secundarios.

Para tener en cuenta: el fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de muchos personajes. No dice "fulano point of view", la idea es que darse cuenta de quién está hablando sea parte de la magia. Y lo reedito constantemente.

Dicen que la historia empieza a tener sentido a partir del capítulo 7. Si en el 8 no te convencí, ríndete.

* * *

><p><em> _Pársel <em>

_-Hechizos_

_Con ustedes, estimado público ya que ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer y yo tampoco... la historia:_

* * *

><p><strong><span> Bajo el signo de la ardilla<span>**

Tendidos junto a la fuente, se miran durante un largo, largo minuto. Parece como si a cada uno le hubieran dado un mundo y no supieran que hacer con él. El mayor de pronto lanza una sonrisa maliciosa y le da un mordisco al pezón del joven tendido sobre la cama de pétalos silvestres a través de su camiseta muggle desgastada que no sabemos por qué sigue usando. El ojiverde da una mezcla de gemido y chillido.

-¡No diste ningún aviso!

-El ataque inesperado siempre constituye una ventaja.

-¿Acaso todavía esto es un juego de guerra?

-No te ofendas, bonito. Pero todo es una guerra. Y voy a vencer, cómo bien sabes…

-No siempre ganas, ¿o te olvi… -Pero fue interrumpido por su compañero, quién le robó un beso a su alma, poseyendo esos labios carnosos y rosados por siempre tan generosos. Una suave plea salió de ellos y el mayor aprovechó para introducir su esbelta lengua bífida dentro de esa preciosa cueva y saquearle y tomar todo lo que pudiera. Cuando se separó para tomar aire, vio satisfecho que su amante tenía los labios entreabiertos, sudaba con los ojos cerrados, totalmente olvidado de lo que iba a…

-¡Eres un tramposo, Volds! –Pero reía. Fue atrapado en un abrazo cerrado, irrompible como el yunque.

-¿Todavía esperas que sea justo y noble, mi leoncito? Empezaré a creer que no me conoces lo suficiente, Harry. Tendré que darme a conocer de alguna manera…

Los ojos de Harry Potter se tiñeron de ansiedad y deseo.

-¿Y se te ocurre alguna?

-Alguna idea tendré, pero precisaría un incentivo, ningún profesional trabaja gratis.

El Gryffindor hizo un mohín. Luego de una mirada astuta que desapareció tan pronto como vino y cualquier otro que ellos habría pasado por alto, Harry cerró los ojos, estirándose como un felino, pareciendo dispuesto a dormir.

-Oh, maldita sea, Harry… Tú eres mi caída, mi alma… Piensa eso de nuevo…

-Creo que precisaría un incentivo –el león parecía haber atrapado a una gacela, y la gacela llamada Tom Riddle se perdió en sus labios una vez más mientras sus ágiles largos dedos le arrancaban la camisa a su perdición y su triunfo, ese muchacho flaco que tanto deseaba esto, su éxtasis por el que había esperado tantos años…

__Ssíiiiiii… Más, Tom, sí…_

Unos 20 metros más arriba, dejé de mirarlos. Salté de árbol en árbol con silencio y gracia, pero aunque hubiese despegado un torpedo a ellos no los hubiese inmutado en su milenario danzar.

Cuando salí del bosquecillo, había un claro iluminado. Me senté sobre una piedra plana, a meditar.

Una mariposa blanca pasó volando y se chocó con la piedra. Se lastimó las alas. La curé y pronto revoloteaba alrededor de una oscura.

Aunque fuera tan feliz por ellos, no podía evitar sentirme terriblemente sola.

Era una especie de chiste malsano y criminal. Quiero matar a alguien.

Nagini se enrosca a mi alrededor. Paso los dedos por sus escamas, permanece callada.

Soltera y deprimida, mientras la naturaleza canta su sinfonía de hojas marrones y caobas cayendo, con una serpiente negra gigante en rededor, me sumerjo en los recuerdos. El destino es algo tan, tan raro…

**Julio de 1996:**

Este verano pasé por la casa de mi padre.

No estaba muy segura de con qué ánimo le encontraría. ¿Estaría eufórico y lleno de planes? ¿O deprimido por la reciente encarcelación de los secuaces que habíamos liberado?

__¡Chiquilla!_  
><em>_¿Me extrañaste, mi preciosura?<em> –las serpientes se derriten cuando les dicen que son bellas, y ella ciertamente lo es, así que no le miento_. _¿Cómo has estado?_ –le acaricio suavemente las escamas de su cabeza diamantina.

__Hace bastante calor, un tiempo excelente. Se me escapó una presa roja en invierno,pero el Amo dijo que los traidores a la sangre no eran la mejor carne, pero a mí me pareció muy sabroso. ¿Tú qué opinas?_

__No sé, Nagi, nunca me comí a un traidor a la sangre_ –me reí.

Me bajé la capucha y me quité las lentes de contacto antes de entrar a la sala. No me desilusiono, pero estoy tentada de hacerlo. Una parte de mí querría hacer pública mi existencia y que todo el mundo aquí se mate intentando servirme café, pero se filtraría y perdería mi tan preciada libertad de, por ejemplo, ir a la ópera de manera visible. Claro que me disfrazo y oculto mi aura, pero aún así, es un gran riesgo del que soy consciente.

Golpeo la puerta, preparo mi mente y entro sin esperar respuesta.

_-¡Crucio!_

_-¡Ilusion!_ –el rayo rojo me golpea, pero mis ojos ya están desviados en su océano de infinita calma y nada sucede.

-Pequeña Áspid, no te esperaba hasta mañana -. Me quito la capucha y mis ojos rojos se encuentran con unos idénticos, rabiosos unos, calmos otros.

-No tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y me aburría, padre.

-Yo sí tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer -. Su mandíbula está muy tensa. También su espalda. Por primera vez, pienso que este hombre precisaría una amante. Destierro la idea tras mi bosque imaginario-. Vete.

-Oh, olvidaba lo duro –saboreo un instante la palabra resonante- que es destruir Inglaterra… ¿pensaste en bombas atómicas?

-_Fascio Inflamare!_ –me aparto de la nube de óxido de un ágil salto y salgo por la ventana.

__¡Vendré mañana!_ – le grito y me escabullo, mientras siento derretirse el vidrio que conjuré sin palabras.

Cuando llego a las rejas del fondo, oigo los gritos del desafortunado mortífago que tuvo la desdicha de presentarse en este momento… o en cualquier momento, claro.

* * *

><p>No le conozco amores a mi padre. Ni yo ni nadie. Cierto que es viejo, y que su apariencia no es humana –y él tampoco es humano-. Pero tampoco escuché que hubiese tenido amantes cuando era joven. Sé que flirteó con todas las damas y hombres que le interesaba encandilar, y que de joven era realmente guapo. (Yo pienso que ahora también lo es, pero soy consciente de que debo ser la única que lo piensa. Bueno, yo y Bella, pero ella está dañada, precisa un tratamiento contra su adicción y otro contra Azkaban). Sin embargo, no se le conoce ningún noviazgo de ningún tipo.<p>

Nadie sabe que tuvo un lío de una noche con al menos 40 francesas (una distinta por noche), a las que mataba al día siguiente, y entregaba sus cuerpos a la madre de Nagini, que estaba embarazada1 y tenía antojo de francesas de grandes senos con reciente olor a sexo. Padre temía que si tomaba putas de la calle, alguna tuviese alguna enfermedad venérea y se la contagiase a Nizumi o a Nagini, así que las seleccionó vírgenes y seducía y follaba él mismo. Un hombre muy sacrificado. Podría haber usado Imperius, pero como era guapo y galante, sólo lo utilizaba si caía la noche y no había levantado a ninguna, algo muy inusual. A la mañana, las mataba. Si la chica trataba de irse mientras él dormía, Nizumi la mordía y se daba un atracón.

¿Por qué no presumió con nadie tal hazaña? ¿Y cómo me enteré de tal historia? Por Nagini, claro, a quién su madre transmitió sus memorias –es una práctica común entre serpientes. Se pasan todo su pasado por largas generaciones. Tener serpientes es un excelente formato para conservar información. No entiendo por qué las bibliotecas no las utilizan, son más fiables que el PDF y el WinZip.

El método "doncella para la cena" sólo falló una vez, por la gracia de una ardilla.

Annette Croissant siempre padeció de sueño muy ligero. Esa noche, contempló a su joven y recién descubierto amante, y se dijo que era el hombre más dulce que conocía. Fue al baño, que tenía una pequeña ventanita al jardín. De alguna manera, había una ardilla ahogándose en el inodoro. Annette pensó que era un destino muy cruel y la rescató, pero las ganas se le habían ido. La joven salió del baño con el animalito temblando en la mano, lista para contarle su aventura a su amante. Vio que bloqueando la puerta de salida había una serpiente gigante que se relamía. Sus siseos se parecían a los gemidos del hombre que dormía en la cama. Sintió miedo.

Sin embargo, la chica recordó que siempre había tenido miedo de su tía Margot, y que para encubrir sus recelos y angustias, cuando ella venía le preparaba los mejores manjares y la hinchaba de vino. Llena de comida, la tía Margot no era tan mala. Así que alzó valientemente la cuchilla de cocina… y decapitó a la ardilla. La lavó, hirvió y sazonó con mil y una especias aromáticas y rellenó con higos y miel. Cuando estuvo completamente apetecible, se la ofreció a una tentada Nizumi. No habituada a la miel, Nizumi cayó en un delicioso sopor. Anne puso los pies en polvorosa y se tomó el primer colectivo que pasó. La bajaron 2 cuadras después por no haber pagado el pasaje. Hizo dedo por 3 días. Vendió en la calle empanadas a 15 céntimos más caras que el precio con el que las había comprado en el almacén. Después volvió a su ciudad. Nunca volvió a ver al joven, y alguna vez pensó que había sido un sueño. Unos meses más tarde, constató que no lo era: una hermosa niña de ojos rojos nacería en noviembre. La llamó Marie, Marie Croissant.

* * *

><p>Nota de la Autora:<p>

1 Que las serpientes no se embarazan sino que ponen huevos: lo sé, pero mismo argumento de siempre: Nagini y Nizumi no son serpientes normales, sino cruzas mágicas con otros bicharracos y fueron tratadas con diversas pociones experimentales. Voldemort probó con unos cuantos hibridajes hasta contentarse con Nagini y, ahora que es su horcrux, no la reemplazaría. Además, en El cáliz de fuego, Riddle le pregunta a Wormtail si "terminó de ordeñar a Nagini". Usualmente pensás que se refiere a extraerle veneno de los colmillos vía esponja, pero ¿y si Nagini es medio mamífero? Entonces Nizumi podría haber estado embarazada. Además, recuerden que esta es una novela, y mando yo, je.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**... y ...**

¿no es un **review** demasiado pedir? ¿Hacia dónde creen que irá la historia? Apuestas... apuestas... no, no será con galeón leprechaun.


	2. Tenemos un ovillo

**Disclaimer:** Nada que reconozcan me pertenece, así que si ven algo suyo en mi cartera, háganmelo saber y se los devolveré… ¿Cuántas personas les han sonreído al decir esto? No, no gano un mango con esto, ¿cómo voy a triunfar si cada vez que afano alguien me informa amablemente de que tengo algo suyo y yo se lo devuelvo? Un día un guapo dijo que tenía su corazón. Metí el guante en la bolsa de la carnicería y se lo devolví. Así es como estoy soltera y mis amigos se hicieron vegetarianos.

* * *

><p>Notas: <em>Hechizos<em>

__Pársel_

_/_Conversación mental por Legilimancia/

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miedo<span>**

Volví 2 días después a la base. Los mortífagos esta vez trataron detenerme, pero solté levemente mi aura y dudaron. Afirmé que "nuestro Lord me espera", aunque no es mi Lord, y nunca lo será. Tampoco estaría bien. Al final me dejaron pasar, confiando en mi palabra de que tenía una cita, suponiendo que moriría inmediatamente si no tenía una. La seguridad apesta, me parece.

- _¡Crucio!_

-_Ilusion_. Tu magia se hace cada día más potente, padre.

-Sin duda, mi pequeña Áspid. Pero tu presencia es innecesaria.

-Soy como el arte y los mortífagos, totalmente decorativa –sonrío. Pero mi padre apenas hace temblar la comisura de su inexistente labio. Noto que sus párpados están enrojecidos. Así empezaron sus ojos. Por un instante, temo que toda su carne pálida se tiña y mi padre se vuelva cacique de alguna dinastía indígena americana. Bueno, ellos honraban a las serpientes… y trataban de convertirse en animales…

-No pasará, sólo tengo los ojos irritados. /Eres una exagerada/.

/Avísame cuando haya que comprar plumas/

/ Idiota /

-Oh, gloria al genio entre los genios –sus facciones se dulcifican por una milésima, pero vuelven a endurecerse en un rictus de dolor. Ahoga un grito y se agarra la cabeza-. Padre, estás herido, déjame ayudarte…

- _Crucio!_

-_Ilusion!,_ déjate de embromar y déjame ayudarte, inventaré una poción, ataremos a Severus con mil hechizos que impedirán que lo divulgue, mataré a quien te haya lanzado el hechizo…

- _Flagrare!_

-Padre, si quieres juro por mi magia que mi único deseo es ayudarte, puedo omitir esa línea de la memoria, nunca volvería a pensar en ello y tu honor estaría intacto, ¿fue /Dumbles el malo maloso/?

Supe que había ido demasiado lejos.

-_Avada Kedavra!_ –la serpiente que había conjuro cae sin vida y me lancé fuera de la habitación, revoleando mi capucha sobre mi cabeza.

Fuera del cuarto, me permito temblar un poco y me abrazo a mí misma. Me dejo caer en un sillón. Estoy asustada. Mi padre está herido o siendo atacado y será muy reacio a dejarse socorrer. Pienso en el duelo que tuvo con Dumbledore hace poco y del que no desea hablar ni mostrar. ¿Qué si fue tiene una herida que puede ser manipulada a distancia por el viejo director? El tiempo sería crítico. Me agarro la cabeza. Ya traté de conseguir un recuerdo de ese duelo y fue una gran pelea. Debo encontrar otra manera. ¿Quién más estaba allí? Harry Potter. Fantaseo con presentarme en su súper secreta casa para indagar sobre si su director lanzó algún horrible hechizo sobre mi padre. A lo mejor piensa que quiero aprender a pelear y soy fan de la Luz y me lo cuenta, tal vez esté en ánimos de fanfarronear…

-Deduzco que sus negocios no marcharon bien.

Alzo la cabeza, pero mis manos tapan lo que la capucha no. Lucius está allí, con su mejor expresión de comprensión.

-Nuestro Lord está de un humor tormentoso –más bien atormentado, pienso, pero no se lo diré al escurridizo hurón-. Vendrán tiempos mejores y mi labor será recompensada-. Mientras hablo, proyecto discretamente una ilusión de mí aquí sentada, para poder ponerme mis lentes de contacto detrás. La quito -. Sin embargo, creo haberle dado algo en qué pensar.

-Mi joven amiga, nuestro Lord recompensa a cada cuál como se merece-. Se relame sonriendo. Debe pensar que soy una pobre gil, angustiada por ser cruciada.

-No lo dudo, fíjese usted, Lord Malfoy, no ha pasado ni 2 días en la cárcel, y ha recibido una disculpa completa de parte del Wizengamot, en las narices del viejo caramelero. El Lord debe de tenerle en gran estima -¡ja! Su Lord quería dejarlo pudrirse una temporada. Pero eso era muy estúpido, no da dejar a alguien con una figura tan pública caerse… Además, el que todo el mundo con 2 dedos de frente sepa que es mortífago sirve, digo, si alguien quiere aproximarse a la Oscuridad tiene que tener un medio… Así que fui e Imperié y confundí a medio Ministerio, no que sea tan difícil. A veces me pregunto cómo es que no ha habido ningún golpe de Estado en tantos años. Supongo que ningún mago de valía quiere ser ministro. Sí, debe de ser eso.

-Dígame Lucius, señorita –el elogio lo ha cebado como a un venado, saca pecho. Sería ridículo si no fuese tan distinguido y lindo. No obstante, está casado y es un esclavo, debo recordarlo-. ¿Puedo servirla en algo?

-No me parecería molestarlo, Lucius, un hombre como usted tendrá muchas cosas importantes para hacer…

-Da la casualidad que un caballero siempre está listo para socorrer a una joven damisela…

Finjo dudar, golpeteo el suelo con el pie, me muerdo el labio falso.

-Sabes… si podrías…

-Lo que desee… -si creen que Lucius está seducido por está servidora, son idiotas. El ama a Narcissa por sobre todas las cosas, más que a Draco y que a su apellido y que a sí mismo, su línea de lealtad con ella es la más pronunciada. Después, viene la línea con su hijo, después con Severus, con Crabbe y Goyle, la desaparecida con su padre y… recién ahí la línea con mi padre.

-¿Está su cuñada aquí?

-¿Bella!

-Pensé que era tu única cuñada… -miento, claro que conozco a su otra cuñada, la temible Andromeda Tonks neé Black, borrada del árbol, traidora, mujer de hierro y ardor, con la que mi padre hizo un pacto una vez, por mí. No deseo recordar mucho ese tramo. A Lucius le tiembla la comisura en un esbozo de sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

-Mencionar algunas cosas sería indigno de una señorita, Lucius.

-Si va al salón de las muñecas, tendrá una vista interesante.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted, Lucius-. Y me marcho en una pose encorvada y veloz.

Bella no sabe quién soy. Sabe que hubo una chica de ojos rojos en una contienda –o masacre- en un pueblito muggle, que acudió sonriente al ataque y pasó unas largas horas hablando con su Lord, pero tiene un hechizo que si bien no le borra la memoria, omite su impulso de pensar en ello.

-Mi lady Lestrange, necesito hablar con usted de un asunto de vital importancia.

Con una sucesión de ilusiones, mentiras y hechizos de pega memoria, consigo la memoria del dichoso duelo, y algunas escenas previas.

Conclusiones:

Uno: Dumbledore no le lanzó un hechizo latente a mi padre. Y se contuvo al lanzar maleficios. ¿Debemos alegrarnos por ello? ¿Pero a qué está jugando? ¿No le importa que muera gente bajo la varita del Dark Lord, que prefiere esperar que cometa un tropiezo y se rompa la nariz de la que carece?

Dos: A Voldemort la posesión del chico lo dejó exánime y lo debilitó mucho más que el duelo en sí.

Tres: "Existen cosas peores que la muerte": ¿piensa pasearse desnudo delante de mi pobre padre y traumarlo un poco más? En serio, ¿con qué está amenazando? ¿Cree que su enemigo sabe cuál es la amenaza? ¿Conoce mi padre la amenaza? ¿Piensa en ella? Mi padre … le temía. No me gusta verlo así.

Cuatro: Potter estaba transido de dolor por la caída de su padrino. En ese estado será más manipulable y propenso a cometer errores, pero el odio-dolor ciego le dará mucha fuerza mágica dirigida… en nuestra contra.

Cinco: El susodicho héroe no levantó la varita para defenderse cuando Voldemort le lanzó el Avada. No se movió de donde estaba.

Seis: Potter está bueno ¿a qué vino eso? Creo que la que necesita un amante soy yo.

Siete: Mi padre no tenía ninguna necesidad de luchar. Debió tomar a Bella de entrada y marchar. Nadie lo habría visto salvo los implicados de siempre. Podría haber seguido en la oscuridad.

Ocho: Él deseaba que Dumbles matara a Potter. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el viejo accedía? ¿Y qué esperaba mi padre que sucediera? ¿O fue todo un show?

Nueve: Bella no pudo librarse de una estatua. Precisa entrenamiento.

Diez: Quién sea, el que construyó la fuente de la suerte del Atrio no conoce a los centauros, ni a los duendes, ni a los magos. ¿Y qué hay de las veelas, los licanos, los gigantes, las sirenas, las ninfas, los leprechauns, etc. etc. etc.? ¿No le parecieron suficientemente artísticos?

* * *

><p><strong>Tenemos un ovillo<strong>

__¡Ya! ¡Arriba! ¡Está gritando, no se despierta!_

__¿Na Nagini? –_la oscura reptil me observa desde la red flu, asustada y ansiosa. Jadearía si una serpiente pudiera hacerlo. No me vengan con que las serpientes tampoco pueden usar la red flu. Ella no es una mascota normal y, en todo caso, la que tiene una serpiente soy yo y no ustedes, es una apuesta. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

__¡No, la Reina del Nilo! Maldición, Áspid, levántate, no hay tiempo…_

__¡Ya me levanté! Dime: ¿qué pasó? _–Me lanzo a la entrada rápida de la Red. Es una entrada totalmente secreta, sólo la conocemos Nagi y yo. Nadie más puede pasar y la contraseña está en pársil, así que ni Potter la podría sacar **"No comeré ardillas"**.

__El Amo se fue a dormir, pero estaba mal, se quejó todo el día, migrañas inexplicables… Pensé que estaría por mudar piel o en celo, pero no coincide la época… Al medio de la caída de la luna empezó a convulsionarse y gritar, no sé inglés y no reacciona… Algo lo ataca, grita sin parar…_

Entro corriendo en su dormitorio, esquivo la lanza que pasa volando, supongo que por no llamar. Mi padre está cubierto de sudor, enrollado en las sábanas, tiene los puños apretados en un gesto muy inusual y se retuerce.

Cierro los ojos y lanzo unos cuantos hechizos detectores. No parece estar bajo ningún maleficio de ningún tipo. ¿Indetectabilidad o inexistencia?

-¡NO! ¡VUELVE! ¡NOOOOOOOO…

-¡PADRE! ¡DESPIERTA! –le toco la frente, lo cacheteo, se remueve y aprieta los dientes pero sigue dormido-. ¡POR SALAZAR, TE LO ORDENO! ¡POTTER ESTÁ EN EL CALABOZO! ¡DUMBLEDORE! ¡GRINDELWALD! ¡POR PIEDAD, LEVÁNTATE! ¡POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR! –Me estoy angustiando. ¿Puede ser que sea sólo una pesadilla? ¿O veneno? ¿Debería abrirle la mandíbula y meterle un bezoar? Pero si alguien envenena al Dark Lord, no será con un sencillo veneno rebatible…

-¡NOOOOO! ¡SIIRIIIUUUSS NOOOO! ¡VOLVÉEEEÉ!

Bueno… como que la trama se va aclarando. Y detrás de la niebla puedo vislumbrar… la niebla que había debajo. Oh, que grosa que soy.

Tengo de pronto la gran idea de tomar el toro por las astas y le echo un chorro de agua helada en la cara al asediado durmiente. Los ojos rojos se abren de sopetón y me acerco expectante…

-_¡Crucio! _

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Que les puedo decir. Me levantaron en medio de la noche, vine corriendo, tengo sueño, estoy angustiada por mi padre, pensaba que lo habían envenenado, atacado, maldecido… No son condiciones óptimas para la meditación. Y el haber estado a unos pocos centímetros de su cara no ayudó.

Me retuerzo, cada trozo de carne desgarrado por mil navajas, la piel sobre las brasas, mis huesos fracturándose, mi cerebro sin aire, mis pulmones estrujados, dolor dolor dolor quiero morirme déjenme morir por favooooooooooor

Cuando se termina, me encuentro tumbada en la alfombra con la garganta seca y quejosa. Mañana estaré afónica. Una mano de largos dedos me tira del pelo hasta alzarme a la altura de su cara y veo que mi padre está totalmente despierto y de pésimo humor.

-Áspid. Qué rayos haces aquí.

-…-. Mi mente está en blanco. Tiemblo. ¿Cómo hacen los mortífagos para soportar esto tantas veces por reunión? Llámalo misterio, aunque no sea mujer, y ninguno de sus usos sea fácil2.

-¡Responde! ¿Te crees que por ser mi hija puedes irrumpir en mi pieza sin pagar las consecuencias! –me está ahorcando. Existe un método chino de adquirir aire con las manos y los pies e insertarlo en el sistema respiratorio central. ¿Lo conseguiré bajo tanta presión y a esta hora?

__¡Amo! ¡Gracias a Salazar que Áspid pudo despertarlo! ¡No sabía qué hacer, Amo, y la llamé, y ella lo salvó! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Y qué le pasaba? Se convulsionaba horriblemente…_

__Tú… ¿viniste a rescatarme? Y yo castigándote…_ -traza con suavidad mi mejilla y recuerdo a mi… a otra persona acariciando mi rostro tras un malentendido y es demasiado y me largo a llorar. Gruesas lágrimas se vierten incontrolables. Voldemort trata de peinar mi cabello, pero retiro bruscamente mi faz y me doy vuelta, apartándome. Tomo un cojín de una esquina y me siento mirando la pared.

__Era lógico que reaccionaras así. No me moví a tiempo, lo lamento -._ Por un momento, pienso que es ridículo que me parezca normal el que suela cruciarme y que me disculpe con él. ¿Qué diría mi psicóloga al respecto?

__Pues Nagini, tu desvelo te honra, pero no es bienvenido. Ya ves que estoy bien._

__¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Tenés todo el cuerpo sudado y gritabas en sueños y te retorcías y no despertabas! ¡Y gritabas en inglés! ¡Tus pesadillas usuales son en pársel! –_sisea enfadada. Nota mental ¿tiene pesadillas usuales? La Luz se daría un festín… No concuerda con su personalidad. Hay algo que me estoy pasando por alto.

__Fuera Nagini. VETE A CAZAR ALGO. Agradezco tu… preocupación, y descuida, Áspid lo arreglará todo -_. Genial, soy Zeus en un deux ex machina, me falta un rayo. Ojalá lo fuese… u ojalá no. Nagini demuestra que las serpientes pueden resoplar y virar los ojos y se marcha. Arriesgo un vistazo.

Voldemort trata de parecer circunspecto y meditabundo, pero él también está temblando -¡tiembla más que yo!- y no tiene la excusa de haber recibido un Cruciatus. Está tratando de contener sus lágrimas y él es el gran lord, bla bla bla, es hombre, bla bla bla, es el malo entre los malos… y no debe permitir que le vean llorar.

Me compadezco y me lanzo a sus brazos, escondiendo mi rostro, así nadie lo verá llorar.

-¡Estaba muy asustada, padre! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! –Si simulo mayor debilidad, él se sentirá seguro. Mientras peor se encuentre el otro, más se sentirá como en su casa.

-¿Y qué temías, mi pequeña Áspid? –recorre mi espalda con círculos tranquilizadores… o lo más tranquilizadores que pueden ser sus envidiables uñas filosas. No obstante, su voz está ronca y su actitud, forzada.

-De que no pudiésemos despertarte. De que me torturaras sin oírme a mí o a Nagini… en realidad me olvidé de Nagini completamente. De que me mataras –trago saliva. No es algo sencillo de confesar, pero debo rebajarme bastante y enumerar suficientes cosas si espero tener la más remota posibilidad de que me confiese cuál es su conexión con Sirius Black-. De que me vedaras el acceso a la casa sin explicaciones o me borraras toda memoria. De que te hubieran envenenado y no hubiese nadie para darte un antídoto. De que, aún inmortal, murieses o "fueses arrancado de tu cuerpo"… de nuevo-. Sollozo. La mano se detiene. Luego, vuelve a seguir con los círculos, pero está muy tenso -. ¿Perdonas mi instante de debilidad, padre?

-Yo jamás perdono, y lo sabes, pequeña Áspid. Pero eres una chica, y las chicas suelen derramar abundantes lágrimas por la ocasión más nimia, y los hombres piensan que es parte de su encanto -. Besa mi pelo. Trato de reprimir mi bronca, detesto que mi padre también sea misógino. Tiene suficientes prejuicios previos, ¿no podría haberse salteado ese?

-Gritabas "No, Sirius, volvé". Creía que apenas habías hablado con él, me ofendes. ¿Alguna vez fui indigna de tus confidencias?

* * *

><p>Nota de la Autora:<p>

2: Áspid, desde que leyó el Tao Te King, lo parafrasea incluso en la bañera. Llenas la tina de agua, burbujas y espuma, lo que no llenes, será el espacio en el que puedas respirar.

¿Qué le responderá Voldy?

¡**Gracias** a todos por leer y comentar! (No, no creo que Voldy diga eso. Además, si él publicase un fanfic, estaría lleno de carteles tipo "Morirán" y "Vas a lamentar ese comentario", jeje. Pero hay que reconocer: FanFiction no dice nada en contra de tatuar a tus seguidores).

¡Gracias a **quienes siguen la historia**! (Voldy quiere que se tatúen).


	3. Dispersión, reminiscencias

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de JKR. ¡Eh, rubia! ¿No oíste que el monopolio está prohibido? Ahora tienes que poner como mínimo otras dos empresas que ofrezcan al morenito de anteojos redondos. Te puedo pasar la tarjeta de unos cuantos a los que les interesa el asunto: "Lord Voldemort, a que no te animas a leer esta tarjeta". "Por el bien más grande de los vendedores de dulces, no está mi número porque yo lo encontraré sólo si quiero cuando se suicide". "Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. El más guapo, el más rico y el más teñid… ¡Tachen eso! ¡MI PADRE SE ENTERARÁ!"

* * *

><p>Para Alexandra que me dijo que no tenía claro quién era el narrador. Por ahora, es Marie-Su nooo digo Marie - Áspid, hija de Voldemort.<p>

* * *

><p>Nota: <em>Hechizos<em>

__Pársel_

/Conversación por Legilimancia/

* * *

><p>Escena del capítulo anterior: Áspid le espetó a Voldemort en el dormitorio de éste último:<p>

-Gritabas "No, Sirius, volvé". Creía que apenas habías hablado con él, me ofendes. ¿Alguna vez fui indigna de tus confidencias?

Sí, todos sabemos por qué Volds grita, ¿cierto? ¿Se lo dirá a nuestra chica? Si quieren saberlo, lean este capítulo, que aquí va:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dispersión<span> **

Rictus tenso. Pero era una pregunta ineludible.

Percibo el movimiento de ideas dentro de la mente de mi aturdido padre. Cruciarme, matarme, confundirme. Borrarme la memoria, vedarme el acceso, negar todo, mentir. O tras un hondo inhalar relatarme que la oveja blanca de los Black se fue con la Luz pues cuando fueron pareja, creyó que le metía los cuernos con Severus, que en realidad salía secretamente con James Potter… después hicieron un trío con Lily, claro. Lo que puedo asegurar es que la realidad es algo tan simplemente enrevesado…

Toma mi cara y fija sus ojos en los míos, sin parpadear.

-Nunca hubo nada entre el mayor de los Black y yo.

A través de mis húmedas pestañas, veo verdad. Lo que no significa nada.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que gritaras su nombre? –Aparta el rostro.

-No lo sé con certeza-. O sea, no lo admite del todo…

-¿Tal vez deseabas que en un futuro hubiera algo… y ahora nunca será posible? ¿Lo observabas en la distancia, en la bruma de la bronca de los recuerdos de Severus y lo veías odiando a su familia, renegando de ellos, llevándolos a la ruina desde la discreción y el ocultamiento… Luego te… bueno, lo que sea que te haya pasado, y él fue encerrado. Escapó, el glorioso prófugo sin ayuda externa cuyo motor la venganza mantuvo cuerdo y te sentiste reflejado… Y cayó, de una manera estúpida, y tu interior se reveló en una angustiosa agonía…

-La poesía te desborda, __cuidado no te ahogues__. Pero no fue así. Juro que apenas he pensado en Black, me causó cierta gracia, el amigo fiel encarcelado, el primer fugado de Azkaban encerrado por el guardián de la libertad en la casa de la que huyó de adolescente… El malvado psicópata, mi supuesta mano derecha, siendo tan sólo un chucho callejero… Escapar del encierro tan temido para ver el sol sólo 3 años… Sí, me parece trágica la pérdida de un apellido tan ilustre… Su generosa sangre desperdigada por todas partes oscureciendo tantos árboles, sus mujeres siendo paradigmas… Él nunca me ha importado, no demasiado, no era el mejor ni el peor luchador, y su comportamiento le privó de los contactos que lo hubiesen hecho influyente… Podría no haber siquiera pisado Azkaban de haber usado bien sus cartas…

-Supongo que, al ser inocente, no creyó que pudiera ser encarcelado realmente, y después no se le dio ninguna oportunidad. El Estado inglés efectuó un verdadero ejemplo de caza de brujas. Digo yo, teniendo en cuenta que casi todo mago puede aparecerse, ¿por qué no se exilió la mitad del país?

-Eso no los habría librado de mí-, presume. Pero esto sé que es verdad.

-Pero sí del Wizengamot en general- es decir, no de Dumbles, tal vez no de Ojoloco. La mayoría de los aurores que quedaron, quedaron porque la Oscuridad pensó que eran demasiado tontos como para matarlos, o eran tan tontos que siempre llegaban tarde a los ataques, o se confundían de lugar. En retrospectiva, significa que no eran tan tontos.

-En el extranjero había situaciones similares- rebate.

-Debía de haber algún sitio seguro... –Mi casa, por ejemplo. Debe ser el lugar más seguro de Europa. Mientras yo haya salido de paseo y no toques nada, claro.

-Existe algo llamado orgullo y soberbia.

-Que alguien aquí sentado posee en grado sumo.

-La grandeza confunde en ocasiones al observador más avispado, querida.

-Querrás decir aviperado, padre.

Sonríe. Ya no está temblando. Se siente seguro de sí mismo. ¿Habré perdido mi oportunidad? Pero no hay manera de obligarle a confesar algo que decidió no contar. ¿Por qué no se inventará el Veritaserum que opere al tacto y en spray? ¿Debería diseñarlo? Me parece peligroso… todo el mundo lanzándoselo por bromas, obligando a sus compañeros de oficina a descubrir todas su pequeñas canalladas… ¿Qué si se lo echan en la cara a Lucius o a Avery? Echárselo a Dumbledore es una gran tentación, pero seguro que está preparado para eso… o no. Admito que desconozco al famoso prestidigitador. Lo he visto en memorias y oí de él por todas partes, pero nunca estreché su mano ni probé su célebre sorbete de limón.

-No vas a contarme por qué, si no era nadie para ti, te aflige el destino de Sirius Black.

-Si conoces mi negativa, ¿para qué gastar saliva?

-¿Estás haciendo algo para solucionar el problema, aunque sea? Me ofende que no me consideres digna de tu confianza, pero nada puedo hacer al respecto. Ve y cómprate una secretaria, si crees que así te será fiel-. Trata de cachetearme, en vano.

-La fidelidad nada tiene que ver. Es sólo que nada hay que contar.

-Puedo mirar tus recuerdos, entonces. O traza un dibujo.

-No soy un niño de jardín.

-No, de hecho, tu jardín precisaría unos cuántos retoques. Cada vez es más incómodo saltar entre las enredaderas.

-Están pensadas para asfixiar intrusos, no para que un roedor practique agilidad.

-Más valor para el roedor si vence en la ordalía.

-Hubiese preferido que fueses un reptil… o un ave…

-Uno es lo que es, y olvidas que aún así puedo volar.

-Planear.

-Puedo volar como humana.

-Como sea, Áspid. Demuéstralo y vete volando. Ahora.

-¿Puedo /quedarme un rato más/?

-/¿Persistes en tu porfía?/

-Una Slytherin jamás deserta de sus ambiciones.

-/Quédate si te place/ -Se ve a la legua el gato encerrado-. _¡Confringo! ¡Reducto!_

Pero yo ya no estoy sentada allí.

-_Protego._ ¡Cómprate un cojín nuevo! –y estoy fuera. ¿Fracaso? Quizás. Lo único cierto es que la mansión tiene una puerta menos, de la que atravesé sólo quedan astillas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reminiscencias<span>**

Pienso en Sirius y en su canina estrella. Me imagino a Voldemort metamorfoseado en su forma más joven diciéndole que le gustaría ser auror, y que desea su consejo… Tratando de conseguir una cita, y cuando la consigue, Sirius le flirtea a la camarera, llegando a darle un pico, y ella, derretida, le entrega la contraseña de su chimenea. Voldemort lanza un Avada –que le da a la camarera- mientras Sirius se desaparece. Ese día decide marcar al hermano pequeño, Regulus.

Renard está de humor festivo hoy. Me encuentro acurrucada en su alfombra de alas de mosquito y me acaricia el cabello mientras me ofrece su rosada polla. Trato de lamerla pero se quita, ondulante, y empieza a silbar. Nunca vi a una polla silbando y oh, es tan excitante...

__Áspid. ¡Áspid!_

__Nunca me dijiste así… me gusta. Dilo de vuelta… -_sigo intentando asir su miembro. Ha adquirido una velocidad y una agilidad increíbles, pero yo también soy increíble, así que consigo atraparlo y lo pellizco. Su tacto es diferente, escamoso…

__ ¡ÁSPID! ¡DESPERTATE!_

Despierto dando un salto hacia atrás. Mi varita apunta amenaza a una espantada Nagini y… no hay ninguna polla en mi habitación.

__ ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? –_mi cara está ardiendo de la vergüenza.

__Soñaba, lo siento, Nagi._

__Los humanos últimamente son tan raros en sus sueños_ despabilo de inmediato.

__ ¿Ha vuelto a suceder?_

__Exactamente igual._

Refunfuñaría de no importarme tanto la oportunidad. Digo, hace meses que quería soñar con él y justo ahora que lo consigo… Maldito Sirius Black. ¿No podría haberse quedado en su casa como un buen perro? ¿Tenía que remover angustias pasadas?

Mi padre está en la misma posición que hace un rato, temblando y retorciéndose. No hay lanza, supongo que porque tampoco hay puerta.

Cuando tengo una pesadilla, trato de: o recordarla y alterarla beneficiosamente para mí, o recordarla para poder pensar en otra cosa y ese día no volver a dormirme, porque probablemente volverá revigorizada y destrozará mis nervios y mi adorada paz. Se ve que mi padre no tiene la misma costumbre.

Pienso en despertarlo, pero obtendré más de sus pesadillas que de él despierto. Me acerco sigilosamente, la varita aferrada firmemente, estaba vez no me dará. ¡Está farfullando!

-Perdoname, por favor… Lo siento tanto, yo no quería… -solloza y parece casi infantil.

Voldemort está pidiendo disculpas. VOLDEMORT ESTÁ PIDIENDO PERDÓN! Oh, sí que es grave la situación… Bueno, pensemos: ¿hay algo por lo que mi padre tendría que pedir perdón? Oh, rayos. Genial. ¡Sí!, estupendo.

Aunque, esa no es la pregunta correcta, sino ¿qué cosa podría lamentar tanto como para verse tan culpable?

Esto parece uno de esos cuentos sufíes en los que la idea es que como no tienen respuesta, te quedas con la mente en blanco y te iluminas. Pero yo no quiero iluminarme, sino hallar la respuesta…

-Sirius, lo siento de verdad lo siento…

¿Qué le habrá hecho a Sirius Black? Se refuerza mi idea de que fueron amantes o algo así… matando a su amigo por celos… (Matar a James Potter también era al pedo, no importa lo que diga él). Desde hace meses que sospecho que Volds es homosexual. Quizá es un prejuicio mío nacido de su creciente misoginia. Necesita una pareja que vea como igual. Alguien en quien pueda confiar, alguien poderoso pero no inaccesible. Alguien del que conozca sus puntos vulnerables y decida no tocarlos. Alguien que sea capaz de bajarle los humos y que pueda mirarlo a los ojos sin temor. Buaaa. Estoy divagando. Cuando retorno a tierra, mi padre sigue suplicando que lo perdonen.

_-Legili…_

__ ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-_ me enseña los dientes enojada.

__Si veo su pesadilla, podría ver que lo aflige y ayudarlo…_

__ ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Ni se te ocurra, prima! ¡No entrarás en su mente sin su permiso, ¿lo entendiste o tengo que morderte?_ –los ojos le giran. Asombroso. Bajo la varita, derrotada.

__De acuerdo, pero si no me dice nada, esto volverá a ocurrir a lo largo de las noches. Y no creo que este cabeza dura vaya a ceder. Hay ocasiones en las que se comporta como un completo necio. _

__¡Niñata irrespetuosa! ¡Más vale que te disculpes!_

__Lo siento, Nagini. Entonces, ¿qué propones?_

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO, ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ¡SÓLO ESTÁ DETRÁS DEL VELO! ¡SIRIUS REGRESA! ¡SIRIUS! NOO…

__Despertalo YA._

Retrocedo a una distancia prudencial, levito a mi padre y lo dejo caer sobre su cama… que transfiguré a hielo.

-Nooo! Aahh! _¡Crucio!_ –lo esquivo y la mesita de noche se prende fuego, la apago antes que se propague-. ¿Eres tú de vuelta, Áspid?

-Sí, pero vine con alguien más que espera que le digas algo –y señalo detrás suyo, donde no hay nada… hasta que giro discretamente mi mano izquierda haciendo aparecer una versión casi perfecta de Sirius Black, tal como lo vi en los diarios, con sus ojos enloquecidos y expresión salvaje. Alza un dedo hacia un Voldemort muy tieso y le dice "Tú…" y no dice nada más, porque no sé qué es lo que le reprocha a mi padre. Y es difícil simular cuando los otros conocen mis habilidades como ilusionista.

-Fuera de mi mente, perro –le dice mi padre al reflejo, su varita preparada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Tirarme por un velo y lo que tú sabes no fue suficiente daño para ti?

_-¡Crucio! _–esto es una de las cosas que más me costaron, pero consigo disimular la visión del maleficio que prosigue su curso. No obstante, un libro se cayó y hago reír fuerte a mi marioneta para que tape el sonido.

-¡Estoy muerto! ¡Tus conjuros no me dañan! ¿Te sientes muy poderoso ahora, Tom Tom?

-¡Muérete de una vez! ¡Esta no es mi mente! ¿Y cómo sabes que yo también estoy? – ¿yo también? ¿Quién es el otro?- ¡Fuera! _Avada Kedavra! _¿Desde cuándo mi Oclumancia no es perfecta?

¿Usa la Oclumancia para evadir su consciencia? A mí nunca me ha funcionado demasiado… no es extraño que a él tampoco.

-Siempre pensándote perfecto, poderoso, el impoluto Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, me buscaste, ¿cierto? Así que tan perfecto no sos, Volds…

Mi padre parece sorprendido. Su pose no tiene mácula… y veo como el maleficio asesino causó un pequeño incendio… y tengo que apagar el fuego. Y mi padre se da vuelta y me ve en mi disyuntiva, y se echa a reír, estridente y agudo.

-Una estratagema excelente, mi querida Áspid. ¿Averiguaste algo interesante?

-Me alegra que la hayas encontrado interesante, y tu tardanza en descubrir el engaño es todo un laurel…

-O sea, fue en vano- parece esperanzado.

-Tal vez. "¿Y cómo sabes que yo también estoy?" ¿Quién es el otro al que supuestamente le estaba hablando? ¿Tú estás escondido detrás de una cortina o qué?

-Mi desilusionador me vuelve totalmente invisible, si esa es la pregunta.

-No lo dudo. Pero ¿los muertos no ven todo?

-Caerse en un velo… ¿quién te dijo que eso era una muerte?

-¿No estaban en la Cámara de la Muerte?

-Sí, pero es el DOM… si eso estaba ahí, es que todavía no tienen claro para qué sirve… Pregúntale a Augustus… tendrás que esperar que salga de Azkaban, por supuesto. Pedazo de incompetentes… sólo tenían que ir, tomar un cristal e irse. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –rechina los dientes.

-La mitad eran recién salidos de Azkaban… anhelaban una reyerta, no un trabajo expedito. Y ¿a quiénes pusiste de líderes? Bella y Lucius Malfoy. Cuñados. Ex amantes. Odiarse es un asunto de honor. Seguro que rebatían cualquier cosa que el otro decía y sus contrincantes lo utilizaron para hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran refuerzos, una idea bastante sensata de su parte, lo que compensa el haber caído en tu magnífica trampa.

-Todo ese esfuerzo echado a perder…

-Y creo que esperaban que Potter como mucho llevara a sus adláteres más cercanos, no a una pequeña escuadra entrenada.

-Lo de entrenada se podría discutir. Uno no podía lanzar un Desmaius.

-¿Estrés? ¿Habría perdido su varita? ¿Se parecía mi ilusión a la de tu pesadilla?

-Era casi idéntica. Un trabajo admirable. ¿No vas a cejar?

-Antes Lucius se teñirá de púrpura.

-Y se pondrá un tutú con volados. Vete- me levanto.

-Esta noche no vuelvas a dormir, haz un favor. Volvería a tener que despertarte y estoy cansada de que Nagini surja de la chimenea.

-Palabra de Dark Lord. Pero FUERA. _¡Electrio minata!_

Fin del segundo round. La tercera es la vencida, me prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias<strong> a todos por leer! ¡Gracias a los que siguen la historia! Y ¿es un **_review _**demasiado pedir?

Y…

¡LA PUBLICIDAD DESCARADA!

Pásense por "**Sólo es un Contrato de Negocios**". ¡No lo lamentarán!


	4. De citas y de hombres

**Disclaimer:** No, nada es mío, no soy dueña de nada, antes tenía un can rayado que se parecía a una hiena, pero se fue de paseo y un día no volvió. Si ven una hiena en su jardín, déjenme un review adjuntando una foto de la antedicha. De lo contrario, déjenme un review para contarme que no vieron ninguna hiena. Desde ya, muchas gracias. Atte., Liz Taylor.

Tardé un poco más de lo que creía en publicar porque no tengo Internet en casa y lo suelo publicar desde la facultad, y las computadoras de ahí sufrieron un suicidio masivo y los necromantes están tardando en resucitarlas.

Aparece **HARRY!**

¡Gracias a Maya-0196, Gelygirl, lucia cordoba y lisicarmela por seguir la historia!

Acerca de cuál es una pregunta al azar y cuál un spoiler indirecto: responder eso coartaría su **_imaginación_**y arruinaría el **misterio,** y por nada del mundo querría eso.

Sé que como el capítulo no estaba publicado, se removían en sus lechos pensando: "Oh, no, mirá si Liz Taylor publicó recién", se levantaban, tomaban las llaves, salían en puntas de pie para no despertar a la casera a la que le deben 7 meses de alquiler -7 es el número mágico más poderoso, pero está por vencer el 8vo y temen perder perfección y poder y quedar en la calle-, y se iban al cyber más cercano, que por ser de noche estaba cerrado. Desilusionados, tratan de conseguir leerlo desde su Blackberry –en otra ocasión hablaré de las Blackberrys- pero a las 3:28 de la madrugada no hay señal, lo he comprobado en **cuantiosas situaciones embarazosas**. Así que tristes regresan silenciosos y cariacontecidos a su depto. Entran sin prender ninguna luz, por lo expresado anteriormente. Y son arrestados por la poli que fue alertada por la casera de que había un intruso que se movía por el departamento a oscuras. Para evitar todo este curso de eventos y que no tengan que leerme desde la leonera, aquí está el capítulo, y recuerden que siempre pienso en ustedes:

* * *

><p><strong>De citas y de hombres<strong>

Ya me será muy difícil dormir esta noche. Doy vueltas y vueltas hasta que me rindo y salgo a pasear. Me aparezco en un recóndito pub de Francia donde el decoro me impide ahogarme en el martini, de modo que doy pequeños sorbos escaneando en derredor. Medio boliche tendrá dolores de cabeza mañana, pero la resaca y el ritmo de vida usual les impedirá desconfiar. Eso, y el hecho de que son muggles que jamás oirán de la Legilimancia.

/…se habrá dado cuenta de que llevo tacos de leopardo? Si no se da cuenta por mirarle la delantera a la desgraciada de Rosanne, ¿cómo hago para echarle la copa en su horrible ropa? /…miraré a Rosanne así el jefe no cree que soy gay… no soy gay, pero él así lo cree… y cómo me libro de sus indirectas maldición/…desearía tener dinero para comprarme tacos de leopardo… para gastarlo en otra cosa, pero aun así… qué hago aquí sólo 1 hora más y digo que tengo jaqueca… no puedo irme ahora, yo organicé la salida… maldita jaqueca, presiento que Claire me ojeó esta mañana sí sé que alguien me está ojeando/

Salgo abruptamente de su vacua mente. En general soy más suave y sutil, pero estoy frustrada y podrida. Quizá debí alquilar una película, pero no quiero que vuelva a aparecer Nagini reclamando socorros indeseados. Además, casi todas son parejas o grupitos. ¿Dónde están los dandys, los divorciados, los pronto a ser infieles cuando una los necesita?

No, esta no es mi noche. Palabra de Marie-Áspid.

* * *

><p>En otra calle, otra ciudad, otro país, una chica de unos 16 años se sentía muy valiente, muy osada y muy rebelde. Escrutó la oscura vereda tratando de sofocar las risitas de nerviosismo, temiendo ser vista por algún guarda o algún vecino. Sin embargo, a las 3:47 de la madrugada, no se suele ver a nadie por las calles de Privet Drive, y los habitantes de Little Whinging temen que si encendieran las luces, sus vecinos podrían verlos paseando en calzoncillos y encendiendo aspersores. De modo que Diana, parada frente al número 4, se masajeó el cabello, trato de alisarlo un poco más –por si la planchita había perdido su toque-, se miró por enésima vez las mordidas uñas y le silbó a la noche.<p>

Nada. Así que volvió a silbar.

En vano, a menos que se tome como un éxito al aullido de perros en la lejanía.

Rechinó los dientes al oír un profundo ronquido. Ella toda arregladita y excitada… y ese apuesto muchacho olvidando su cita y durmiéndose… Claro que había llegado mucho más tarde de lo pautado, habían dicho después de la medianoche… y era después de la medianoche. Lo demás eran meras sutilezas. Y estaba bien que el chico durmiera, precisaba estar descansado para su entrenamiento…

Se sonrojó al recordar cuando había visto su torso en cueros, los celos hacia las otras chicas que lo veían, como brillaba dorado el sudor, el suave ardor de su sexo tratando de acallarlo, estoy en un sitio público, ¡caray!

No podía quedarse toda la noche. Vio un cascote de cemento abandonado en el suelo y una idea se perfiló. Se concentró en la ventana ¡gracias al cielo estaba abierta!, se arremangó, tomó el cascote y lo lanzó con certera puntería. No por nada era la mejor en su clase de gimnasia.

En una habitación de 2x4m, la posibilidad de que te acierte un pedazo de cemento es escasa, un 1,5% de posibilidad si no hubiera ningún mueble. Con una mesita con una lámpara entre vos y la ventana, se reduce a un 0,023%. Pero el muchacho de pelo revuelto y una cicatriz en forma de rayo tenía una suerte muy particular. La vida lo llevaba a las cosas más extrañas, intrincadas, peligrosas y dañinas, y jamás conseguía morirse. Una vez estuvo 17 minutos en el mismo sitio de las vías del tren, un abusón le había atado los cordones a un metal, pero el tren se retrasó porque la esposa del conductor decidió que era un buen momento para mostrarle al desgraciado la orden de divorcio. Harry Potter consiguió tras duros esfuerzos romper el cuero de la zapatilla y escapar indemne, andando descalzo hasta Privet Drive, donde fue castigado por perder la 19° zapatilla de Dudley. Pero no nos interesan estos prolegómenos, sino que mientras el chico dorado se retorcía y gemía en su nada erótico sueño, un cascote de cemento escogió al Elegido como su objetivo y le impactó en la frente.

-AAGH NOOO! AUCH! –En la calle, Diana sonreía al oír los chillidos. Sí que era grosa…

Nuestro herido héroe se despertó con un grito, como cada noche, sólo que esta vez su horrible pesadilla había sido destruida por un cascote de cemento.

¿Sería Dudley tirándole cosas por gracioso? No, la puerta estaba cerrada, y la estratagema de la ventana era muy enrevesada para su tardo intelecto… ¡LA VENTANA! ¿Estaría la Orden detrás de esto? ¿No querían despertar a sus tíos y recurrían a tan poco ortodoxos métodos? ¿Sería un mortífago de pésimas luces, o sea, un mortífago? ¿Una bomba? ¿Si la volvía a tocar estallaba? Miró si veía un contador o cables, pero parecía un burdo pedazo de cal y arena. Tomó su bufanda de Gryffindor y agarró el objeto agresor con la mano izquierda con estudiada lentitud, listo para soltarlo al menor… Se acercó a la ventana con su varita desenfundada en la diestra y sacó la cabeza.

Diana se dio cuenta de que su novio se había teñido el cabello y adelgazado. No le quedaba nada bien. Hasta parecía otra persona.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? –Sí, era otra persona. Tenía la cara sangrando, y llevaba el cascote de cemento en la mano. Parecía enfadado.

Maldición. Su gran idea le había hecho una horrible cicatriz en forma de rayo a un desconocido del barrio. No podría pisar de vuelta por la zona.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Impresiones<span>**

La chica es demasiado joven para ser de la Orden o de los mortífagos. Quizá era Tonks disfrazada, creo que puedo sentirla. O Dumbles con multijugos que quería vengarse por destrozarle el despacho. Se lo tenía merecido, pensó Harry Potter con amargura mientras evaluaba a su agresora.

Diana observó con recelo al adolescente herido con recelo. Alzaba el dichoso cascote con la zurda y la amenazaba con un palito en la diestra. Genial, le había acertado a un lunático. ¿Por qué estaba en esa casa? ¿Habría entrado para robar y ella destruyó su macabro plan antes de que asfixiara a los Dursley?

-¿Eres tarda o alguien te prohibió hablar? ¿Tenés miedo de que te reconozca por la voz? Te repito ¿quién coño eres tú?

-No hay razón para ser maleducado…

-El muerto se burla del guillotinado. ¡Me tirás cosas por la ventana y decís que yo soy el maleducado! –Diana percibió como el aire se volvía más pesado y caliente. Sintió miedo.

-Lo… lo siento… No era mi intención golpearte…

-¿Solés tirar cosas a las casas pero no querés lastimar a la gente? Hay un nombre para gente como tú.

-¡No acostumbro tirar cosas a nadie! ¡No quería darle a nadie! ¡Deja de GRITARME!

-OOPS… ¿Desperté a una fiera? No te tengo miedo. Peleé con gente mucho más terrorífica que tú y salí indemne, ¿me oyes? –El chico sonríe. Parece adquirir seguridad. Noto que es lindo… no, no voy a pensar eso, seré fiel a mi novio… pero esos bíceps… -Entonces, ¿por qué lanzaste esto? –El cascote cae con un estrépito a mis pies. Me sobresalto.

-¡Avisá cuando me tires algo!

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo –Diana se sonrojó.

-Tienes un punto. La cosa es que yo tenía una… me iba a encontrar con alguien que me tenía que estar esperando…

-¿Tenías una cita? ¿Qué clase de monstruo cita a una chica como tú para lanzarse piedras?

-¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Era una cita, pero tenía que esperarme y se durmió, porque llegué un poco tarde, tuve que esperar que mi abuela se durmiese y la muy pancha se quedó mirando grabaciones viejas de telenovelas venezolanas. ¡Venezolanas! ¿Para qué las mira si la vieja no sabe español? Uno de los grandes misterios irresueltos, ni Andrew Weil en 7 años.

-¡MALDITAS LECHUZAS! –Diana le dio una mirada extraña.

-Es mi tío, tiene un trauma latente, tiene horribles pesadillas en las que lechuzas le sacan el tocino y se muere de hambre -. Un profundo ronquido pareció burlarse de sus afirmaciones.

-¡Pobrecito!

-Sí, fue a un montón de psicólogos y ninguno pudo explicar el origen del problema-. La mera idea de Vernon Dursley en un diván contando lo angustiante que era que los tocinos desaparecieran casi llevó a Harry a ahogarse de risa. Su tío también aborrecía a los psicólogos.

Recordó una jornada hace tiempo "Malditos psicolopas, estúpida sesión obligatoria de seguridad de la empresa. Decir que no tuve que pagarles. ¡Pagarles! ¡Para que digan que tengo comportamiento tiránico y agotador! ¡Yo! ¡Agotador! ¡Ya los agotaré yo a esos inútiles buenos para nada!, lo caché en seguida al chanta ese, sabes que tengo un talento especial para notarlos, querida. "¿Y cómo es un día normal de usted?" ¡Por supuesto que todos mis días son normales! "¿A usted qué le importa?" "Ese es mi trabajo, Sr. Dursley." El tarado pomposo quería saber mi horario. Seguro era de la competencia. Quieren espiarte pero sólo envían inútiles… Una paga astronómica por estar sentado anotando en una libretita. ¿Y tú qué miras? ¡Andá a hacer algo! ¡No creas que verás me engañas con eso de ver las noticias! ¡Tú también eres un inútil, muchacho! Deberían mandarlo al ejército a cavar pozos y hacerse hombre. Seguro es maricón. Por eso se interesaba en mi día. "¿Cómo se siente en su puesto?" ¡Ajá! ¡Con que querés mi trabajo! Vago de …"

Compuso con dificultad un porte serio al retornar al presente.

-Pero me estabas contando de tu cita…

-La cosa es que quería llamarle la atención, estaba silbando y no se levantaba, así que le tiré eso. No quería pegar a nadie…

-Te habrás confundido la dirección-. Harry pensó que el chico en cuestión era muy desconsiderado. O que tal vez vivía en un lugar muy pobre y no quería darle la dirección verdadera a su novia-. ¿Es la primera vez que te invita a su casa?

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que Duds dijo Privet Drive número 4.

-Oh -. Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire. No era posible. El mundo le jugaba una broma, no podía ser que su obeso, feo, estúpido primo hubiera conseguido una novia. Y él soltero. La vida no era nada justa -. Dudley es mi primo, es la habitación de al lado.

-¡No puedo creer que conozco a alguien de la familia de Duds! Que tremenda primera impresión he causado. Ahora me siento terriblemente avergonzada. ¿Podrías no comentar nada de esto a sus padres? No quiero que crean que soy una violenta.

-Descuida. No les diré –para eso tendría que hablarles, se dijo Harry-.

-¡HOOK! –Hedwig pasó volando cerca de la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Qué hace una lechuza en tu pieza? ¿Crees que realmente atacaba a tu tío, antes era invisible y ahora se materializó?

-Es que un psicólogo nos aconsejó tener una para que se le fuera la fobia. No funcionó, me encariñé y ahora es mi mascota. Se llama Hedwig. ¿Querés que le diga a Dudley que estás?

-¡Oh! ¡Sería adorable! -Genial. Ahora soy el simpático primo que lleva recados a la parejita feliz-. Soy Diana.

-Harry Potter, un gusto -. La falta de los gritos de admiración y la veloz mirada a la cicatriz le mostraron que era una muggle real y lo hicieron sonreír. La primera sonrisa del verano.

Ya adentro de la casa, se miró al espejo, vio como estaba cubierto de sangre, se arregló un poco con ayuda de la bufanda, vio lo desastrosamente despeinado que estaba y guardó su varita en los pantalones. Bueno, por lo menos tenía algo que hacer. Jo. Era la primera vez que entraba cuando Dudley estaba. A veces pasaba cuando se iba a comprar para jugar con la computadora.

Sólo que Dudley no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Afuera, el seto se removió inquieto, frunciendo el ceño. No estoy dispuesto a que digan que los setos no tienen ceños que fruncir. Como suele replicarse en estos casos, el seto era un seto muy especial. De hecho, ni siquiera era un seto. Tenía hojas y era compacto, pero quienquiera que lo tocase se habría percatado de que estaba hecho de carne y que por sus venas corría sangre y no savia. Era tan especial que era una bruja. Una excelente bruja llamada Nymphadora Tonks 3<p>

La metamorfomaga se consideraba buena. Muy buena, de hecho. Pero después de una mediana estadía en San Mungo y su fallido duelo con su la loca de su tía, el gran jefe la había castigado. No lo presentó así, claro, tenía que tomarse un descanso, recobrar energías… así que en vez de dormir en su mullida cama estaba en una calle de Surrey observando la nada. Casi agradecía cuando tipo 4 de la mañana su protegido gritaba y se despertaba, o cuando gritaba el muggle gordo, porque rompían la monotonía. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Para una auror, es habitual tener compañeros. Pero hay compañeros y compañeros. Y el que tenía era su peor experiencia.

Y el segundo castigo de Dumbledore para con ella era que todo lo que hiciesen debía ser en conjunto. Según él, era para combinar criterios y ampliar la cabeza. Ya le iba a ampliar la mente ella de un porrazo…

Estaba en una disyuntiva. Había escuchado 1 golpe, y visto a una chica en la puerta de los Dursley. Había lanzado algo dentro de la casa. Y estaba hablando con Harry.

¿Sería una mortífaga?

La observó con mayor detenimiento. Pelo liso –es decir, al menos no era Bellatrix, en eso era como Malfoy, ella jamás cedería a alterar su cabello-, piel clara, ropa común entre los muggles aunque mostrando mucha más piel de la necesaria, un tatuaje negro en el brazo izquierdo, esos shorts eran demasiado provocativos, las muggles eran valientes… ¿UN TATUAJE EN EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO?

Rayos. Tendría que hablar con su compañero. Su obligación para con la Luz se impuso y decidió ordenarle que aprehendiera a Diana. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza (rebosante de hojas y enredaderas) señalándola. No podían usar magia para que no culpasen a Harry de ella, así que le disparó un dardo tranquilizante –de esos para caballos-, le pasó un sensor para ver si tenía sensores encima –negativo, este es el último aviso, debe conectar el dispositivo a una señal de energía o se apagará automáticamente, malditos sensores truchos, seguro que se lo vendió Dung-, le puso una bolsa en la cabeza– ¡de tela! ¡Nunca se murió un prisionero bajo su tutela!-, introdujo a la desmayada adolescente en el maletero de un coche ubicado de manera estratégica –quiere decir en frente- y arrancó una vez que su compañero estaba dentro. Fase uno completada.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer y <strong>comentar<strong>!

Notas:

3 : ¡No, Tonks, no! - ¡Me dijiste Nymphadora! - ¡Ya dije que Andromeda es mala! – **¡Nadie insulta a mi mamá!** – Digo, Rowling es la mala, ella la obligó a llamarte así. ¡Yo soy buena, no te hago morir! -¿Me das tu palabra de bruja, LizTaylor160, de que no moriré? –Nope, y no me digas bruja. Tengo que mantener el misterio**, todos podrían morir** por una bomba nuclear llevada por Colin Creevey dentro de su cámara, salvo Harry que no quería aparecer en la foto y Tom que se fue con él. -¿Así es como sigue la historia? –No voy a decirlo–. Existe algo llamado Veritaserum–. Y es ilegal administrárselo a muggles indefensos inocentes como yo-. Sí, pero soy de la Orden del Fénix, estoy encima de la ley, y te puedo obliviar después-. Bueno, entonces, estoy atrapada… ¡Moony en pelotas detrás de ti! -¿Dónde, dónde?

Nymph… digo, Tonks se distrae y da vuelta por un momento, en el que yo, Liz, aprovecho para huir despavorida. Y así es como me convertí en una prófuga de la Luz.

¿Habrá una oleada de chicas tirándole cascotes a Harry? ¿Diana la próxima llevará una amiga para presentarle a Potter? ¿Conseguirá Marie un _ocasional lover_ para **esa noche**? ¿La amiga de Diana ayudará **a** Harry a olvidarse de Sirius Black?

Y ¿un **review** es demasiado pedir? ¿Cuánto tardarán en darse cuenta de que Diana solo es una muggle cualquiera? ¿Dónde estaba Dudley? ¿Quién es el horrible compañero de Tonks? ¿Harry encontrará la colección porno de Dudley y se la llevará a Diana? –No creo, Harry está en Gryffindor y debe actuar como un caballero, si no le diría a Ron que Hermione sí se había besado con Viktor Krum-. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que se fueron y dejaron a Harry sin guardias? ¿Aparecerá Moony en pelotas por Privet Drive y se comerá a la señora Figg? ¿Publicará LizTaylor antes del martes?

Todo eso y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo!


	5. AvecesPreguntas preceden a lasrespuestas

**Disclaimer:** Potter no es mío, es un ente i**ndependiente,** aun cuando **parece** ser manejado por Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore y Voldemort, sólo está **simulando** para que nadie se percate de su _astucia._ Su trabajo es casi perfecto… pero nosotros le conocemos mejor. Ajá…

**Nota** por cosas que me enviaron referidas al disclaimer previo: No, no les voy a contar de **esas situaciones**. ¿Qué por qué? Pues porque yo no estoy en el mundo canon de HP. Lean los libros y vean que en ninguna página mencionan a Liz Taylor. Malvada JK. Me sortearon una de esas tantas veces que Harry no estaba presente en la ceremonia de selección. El sombrero estuvo 3 minutos en mi cabeza, porque mi abundante cabello obstruía el paso de ideas. (Sospecho que el Sombrero le cobró derechos de autor por publicar sus canciones y Jeanne tardó 3 años en juntar plata para poder postear otra canción suya). Malvada JK, que hp de su parte.

* * *

><p><strong>A veces las preguntas preceden a las respuestas<strong>

_En este capítulo: -Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿por qué la detuvimos?_

_-¿No viste su tatuaje?_

_-¿El de una mariposa sonriente?_

- En un oscuro callejón-

La gente común carecía de la sutileza de ver su valía. Era una suerte.

-¿Alguna vez te fallé, colega? ¿Eh? ¡8 onzas la pulgada, y ¿gracias a quién?! ¿Quién desconfiaba la vez pasada? Que esto, que aquello, que grosello…

-Pero al final te compré.

-¡Exacto! ¡Y no te arrepentiste, ¿cierto?! ¿Quién es el genio de los genios?

-Tú tienes la luz y la lámpara. ¿A cuánto me lo dejarías?

-Oooh! ¡Qué manera de arruinar una buena velada! Siempre hablando de dinero dinero dinero… El dinero no es lo importante –mostró sus dientes amarillos-. Hay cosas de mayor valía –como el pellejo a salvo, la libertad y los contactos, pensó-. Como la amistad y la confianza. Y sabés que conmigo podés confiar.

-Ningún medimago ni pocionista lo sabrá.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ningún chalado con un título en una pared! ¡No soy esa clase de chanta –empezando porque no tengo pared, debería conseguirme alguien que sepa transfigurar el cartón…

Pero dichas meditaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando una figura plateada se acercó, veloz y grácil, directa hacia él, iluminando la noche y el callejón, mostrando el cuchillo oxidado que portaba en el cinto su posible comprador, sus zapatos atados con una cuerda, la capa llena de jirones.

Se materializó a su lado y vieron que era una cierva. Mierda. Otra vez no, hoy no, estaba ocupado…

-Guardia en la leonera. Ahora. ¡Ya! –y se desvaneció tan rápida como había llegado.

-¿Snape? ¡Snape!

-Creo que la felicidad del dragón_4_ te pegó fuerte, Chuco.

-¡Reconocería su voz en cualquier parte! ¡Por su culpa no pude ser medimago! ¡Me odiaba! ¡Lo odio! ¡Snape! ¡SNAPE!

-¡Shhhh! ¡Deja de gritar su nombre!

-¡Maldita serpiente grasienta!

-¡Me pidió un ingrediente que no puede conseguir por los medios "blancos" y prometí no decir nada! Tengo que llevarle un … paquete, espero que seas un amigo y guardes el dato.

-¿Te fallé alguna vez? Pero me debes una.

-Te lo dejo a 2 onzas 4 pulgadas.

-Hecho –los maleantes estrecharon sus roñosas manos y unos paquetitos cambiaron de dueño-. ¿Con que Sn… ese? Estás ascendiendo, Dung. No te olvides de mí en la cima…

-Desgraciado- masculló Mundungus y se desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba frente al número 4 de Privet Drive, en el que no había rastro de ninguna pelea, ni de la guardia anterior.

Resopló. Un gato atigrado le miró con reprobación, así que resopló más bajito. Duh.

Definitivamente, su tercer trabajo le arruinaría el segundo. Maldición. Jodido Potter. Por qué no lo dejaban en otro lado, así no desperdiciaban el brillante talento de dos personas todo el tiempo. Ni que fuesen tantos. Además, faltaba libertad para aplicar las buenas ideas.

Él era un visionario. Tenía talento. Veía cosas.

Como que la bicicleta rota del gordo podría desarmarse y vender cada parte. Y la lavadora automática que ya no usaban le encantaría a Weasley como curiosidad muggle. A algunos les faltaban ciertos tornillos. ¿Para qué quería la vieja de cara de caballo una vajilla tan chic si nunca la mostraba? No era de plata maciza como la del pobre de Sirius, pero en un anticuario se derretirían, con algunos retoques…

"Es demasiado peligroso, Dung. Harías que se percataran de que algo no anda bien. Quiero tu palabra de que no cruzarás el umbral de la puerta", y el viejo era un capo, notó el brillo de sus ojos gastados y agregó "que no pisarás la casa ni la penetrarás con ningún objeto de ninguna clase, ni harás pasar a criaturas entrenadas ni hechizadas ni adiestradas". De modo que esto había sido una total pérdida de dinero y tiempo. Era totalmente al pedo estar ahí. Ni un mísero dementor.

A veces tenía que recordarse que, si subiera la Orden Oscura, todos esos sangrepuras habían sido estafados por él y lo lincharían. Bueno, fue su culpa caer en el juego…

Idiotas elitistas sólo aceptando la caza mayor.

* * *

><p>- Little Whinging, Surrey -<p>

10 cuadras después, Tonks presionó el botón rojo y el auto y sus ocupantes desaparecieron con un fuerte crack, para rematerializarse en el garage de la nueva sede de la Orden del Fénix. Bajaron sin decirse una palabra, tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Diana y lo llevaron hasta una silla fijada al suelo, donde la ataron con un _Incarcerous_.

La auror le dio una escueta mirada al impasible rostro de su compañero. No había dicho ni una palabra y se había puesto una capucha que escondía todos sus rasgos. No podía negar que era una mejora.

-_¡Ennervate!_

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿No reconoces al enemigo, querida?

-¡No soy tu querida! ¡Sólo mi amado Dudley puede decirme así! ¡Ayudaaaaaaa!

-Conque Dudley, ¿eh? Ese es el primero de los nombres que te haremos cantar. Y grita cuanto quieras, todo el lugar está insonorizado e irrastreable.

-¿Qué querés de mí? ¡Desataaaameee! ¡Tengo como 40 libras en la cartera, llevatelas y dejame, bruja!

-Tú dinero no me interesa, salvo que es muggle… ¿Lo conseguiste para afianzar tu tapadera?

-No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Vas a pegarme con ese palito endeble? ¡Me vaa a pegaar! ¡Auxiliooo!

-Jaja. Escondete mientras puedas, pero estás en nuestras manos y no escaparás de la luz. ¿Sabías que existe algo llamado Veritaserum?

-No, pero existe algo llamado policía. ¡Te encerrarán por secuestrarme, vieja bruja!

-_¡Diffindo!_ ¡Nadie me dice vieja!

-¡Ayy! ¡Brutalidaaaad! ¡Te van a caer más años de cárcel!

-La que va a ir a Azkaban serás tú, preciosa, pero primero jugaremos contigo… ¿cuánta lealtad tienes para tu Lord?

-¿Sos de alguna orden religiosa?

-Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? Nos tenés vigilados, pero ustedes ser cazados como ratas que son… Una pandilla de cobardes…

-Me siento bastante cobarde porque estoy atada con una maniática de alguna secta. Ahora que lo admití, ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SOCORROOOOOO! ¡SOY MENOR DE EDAD!

-¿Ahora el Innombrable colecta a quienes aún no dieron sus EXTASIS?

-¡Nunca lo probé, ni mi novio! ¡Las drogas son malas! ¡Ni siquiera marihuana! No, por favor, no me hagas daño, caray, no sólo son de una secta sino que también son narcos…-el descaro de la chica era increíble. Pero ya iba a saber quién era Tonks.

Al extender la palma de la mano, su compañero le dio a regañadientes una botellita de agua transparente. Con el sutil procedimiento de un hechizo paralizante cuando la joven berreaba -con lo cual quedó con la boca abierta-, le echó 3 gotas.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadera identidad? -Diana Sheengrass. -¡Ajá! ¿Cuál es tu relación con Greengrass5?

-Prefiero el de plástico porque no me gustan las hormigas, temo que me piquen. ¡Si se lo cuentas a alguien te mataré!

-¿Todavía vas al colegio? -Sí. -¿A cuál? -Secundaria Stonewall -No conozco ese instituto. ¿Severus? -No, yo no soy así. -¡No te dije a ti!

-No hagas preguntas a terceros cuando interrogas a alguien con Veritaserum.

-¡Siempre es mi culpa! ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque vos me secuestraste!

-¡No te hablo a vos! ¡Le hablo a él! -y levantó un furibundo dedo contra su compañero que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Stonewall es un colegio muggle que queda cerca de aquí. Y si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿por qué la detuvimos?

-¿No viste su tatuaje?

-¿El de una mariposa sonriente?

* * *

><p>Notas del capítulo 9:<p>

_4:_La Felicidad del Dragón es una sustancia que roza lo alucinógeno que exagera todas las percepciones sensoriales. No sé si es canon o no, aparece en Cambiare Podentes (fic de Jordan Grant) como uno de los ingredientes de la poción que Harry debe beberse. No se recomienda usar muy seguido porque se exacerba con el tiempo, aumentando sus efectos. Es caro (como el polvo de ángel), ni Chuco ni Dung lo tienen.

5:Greengrass=pasto verde en inglés. También son una familia sangrepura relativamente reciente, históricamente neutrales.

¡**Gracias por leer y comentar!** ¿Cuál creen que es el primer trabajo de Dung? Pista: es algo que existe en la realidad –realidad muggle- y no es un verdadero trabajo. Apuestas, apuestas…

Y ¿es un **review** demasiado pedir?


	6. Razones que trillan, fuego que rastrilla

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"  
>div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"<br>div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongDisclaimerstrong: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío. Y si reconocen algo, ¡chito! o les envío a Tonks a protegerlos./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sé que me extrañaron tanto como yo a ustedes. Tenía un montón de parciales encima, etc. etc. Recuerden que estoy becada. Si no estudio duro, no me pagan y no consigo acceso a Internet para colgar fanfiction… por el cual sólo recibo unos escasos reviews. Buaaaaa….p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Advertencias:strong Sirius Blackstrong un poco OOC./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"A cambio de eso, hoy tienen un capítulo un poco más largo. Disfrútenlo!p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongRazones que trillan, fuego que rastrillastrong/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Severus Snape no se desmayó. No se alteró su pulso ni cambió su perfil impasible. Muchos años cerca de dos jefes dementes y muchos niños inconscientes lo habían curtido. Una ceja se mantuvo alzada, cual mensaje indescifrable.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Alguien podría preguntarse cómo es que Severus Snape permitió tal desmán. ¿Acaso no es el mejor en lo que hace? ¿Qué le costaba hacer preguntar antes de secuestrar a la muggle adolescente y malgastar una preciada pócima? ¿Está tan en el lado Oscuro que disfruta de la incompetencia? ¿Pereza? ¿Odia a los muggles y le gusta verlos secuestrados? ¿Piensa usar a Diana para un experimento morboso? ¿Tonks le sacó un ranking en la Orden y planea destituirla poniéndola en ridículo?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ninguna de las anteriores.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Resulta que Tonks se quejó en otra ocasión, tildándolo de "cínico, ácido, hiriente y cruel". Que siempre criticaba sus acciones, impidiéndole trabajar, hostigándola, regañándola, maltratándola y humillándola. De modo que el sapiente líder de la Orden le "aconsejó" no hablar a menos que le preguntaran directamente. Y eso había hecho, con los resultados ya conocidos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-3 gotas de Veritaserum cuestan 14 galeones ahora, señorita Tonks. Y tú se lo contarás al director, seguro que le encontrará un significado.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Siempre lo arruinas todo!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hielo pasó por la garganta del espía, pero no cambió su cara.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-No necesito que ejemplifiques como lloran las mocosas Hufflepuff, hubo TIMOS este año también –Snape recibió una bofetada de la mentada Huffie-. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas Hufflepuff pasaron el TIMO? Ninguna –Tonks volvió a pegarle y… Snape cayó con gran estrépito. Su Marca ardí irme, ocúpate de ella- y salió.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"- Hogar dulce hogar de Voldy, está prohibido dar su ubicación, de todos modos ¿para qué querrías ir? Crúciate tú mismo, o pon los dedos en el enchufe…6 -p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagini estaba deprimida porque Áspid no estaba en su casa y su amo la había reprendido por llamar a Áspid. Así que se puso a devorar gente en las mazmorras. En general, siempre habí prisioneros amancebándose para ella. Las exhibiciones públicas no era lo que más disfrutara, pero sí lo hacía su amo, y ella haría cualquier cosa por él, incluido devorar deliciosas presas.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"No nos interesa que el mago que Nagini se comió el día de hoy era Denzel Cresswell7. Lo que importa es que no se lo comió entero, sólo arrancó su cabeza y se la llevó al corredor principal para saborearlo debidamente.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Denzel Cresswell no era estúpido. Sabía que moriría muy pronto y de forma deleznable. Se lo merecía por haber sido capturado. Su esposa le había dicho, que tenía que mudarse a otro país y disimular su herencia muggle. Pero le parecía una cobardía el irse, ciertamente. ¿Vivir con bárbaros que se creían ingleses? ¡Por favor! ¡Australia fue una cárcel, por el amor de Di… de Merlín! Soltó una risotada. ¿Qué sentido tenía forzarse a pensar como mago si ya estaba muerto? Mejor disfrutar de los pocos placeres que le quedaban, decidió mientras hacía globitos con el decimotercer chicle del día.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"13 trae muy mala suerte, pues ahí llegó Nagini y le arrancó la cabeza.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nuestra chica, digo, serpiente, no consideraba las mandíbulas como el mejor de los cortes, pero los dientes humanos eran buenos para la digestión –como las piedras otrora para los diplodocus (alguien tenía que seguir una dieta saludable en la base). Cortó los tejidos, sintiendo musical gotear de la sangre… y se topó con algo desconocido.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nagini nunca había probado chicle. A veces Áspid le traía algún dulce, pero siempre eran cosas naturales, como la canela, el limón… Esta era una cosa pegajosa y adictiva. Sus colmillos no podían destruirla, el veneno no le afectaba. Movía la mandíbula frenética: ¡no, no la vencería! ¿A ella, la más poderosa y preciosa de las cobras? ¿La más temida? ¿Más grande y veloz? ¿Más negra y escamosa? ¡Nadie puede contra Nagi!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Pasaron los minutos. Alrededor de la mascota del Lord se iba formando un charco de sangre, veneno, excreciones y sobre todo, saliva en su estado puro, o sea: baba. Concentrada como estaba, no se dio cuenta, o no le importaba.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Voldemort no podía dormir, pues le había dado su palabra a su hija. Caminó por su estudio, arregló la puerta, repasó abyectos conjuros, pasó pasajes de terribles deformaciones de una lengua muerta a otra, conjuró saquitos de té y tacitas para hacer estallar… Aburrido e inquieto, empezó a pasear. Sus paseos se tornaron más y más rápidos. No vio el charco de baba. Resbaló y cayó de bruces. Suerte que no tenía nariz que romperse. Nagini ya no pudo despertarlo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Y así fue como el sueño se llevó al Dark Lord sin que él rompiera su promesa. Y es que la palabra de un Dark Lord es cosa seria.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Privet Drive n°4, Little Whinging, Surrey, habitación más espaciosa y más roñosa-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Dudley Dursley podía ser muchas cosas. Podía ser violento, un bravucón, un poco lento. Pero cuando una chica dice que va a pasar a verte a medianoche, no la dejas pagando. O quizás es más estúpido de lo que pensé, se dijo Harry. Tal vez pensó que la cita era en la casa de Diana y ahora está siendo atendido por su obesa y nada agraciada prima…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"El cuarto estaba igual que lo recordaba. Libros llenos de polvo, videojuegos por todas partes, cosas rotas y pisoteadas, la computadora, la nueva y vieja consola. La cama sin hacer. Envoltorios de dulces escondidos en un cajón. Y debajo de los dulces…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"La última edición de Playboy palidecería en comparación. Oh, sí, Harry nunca había visto tanto porno junto… Sirius estaría orgulloso de Dudley, pensó y trató de evadir la ráfaga de dolor que lo acometió. Por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa… Si siquiera hubiese mirado el espejo…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry Potter empezó a ojear las fotografías, no es por ser mirón, se dijo, solamente quiero distraerme de pensamientos angustiantes. Chica desnuda mata culpa, chica desnuda mata culpa… Un sollozo se oyó. Se ve que necesito más chicos, digo chicas, desnudas. Otro sollozo más fuerte. Nuestro héroe ahí recién se percató de que el ruido no venía de él.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Cuidadosa y sigilosamente guardó las fotografías –y discretamente se guardó la más escandalosa en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, ya quería ver a su primo reclamando a sus padres el robo, ¿cómo explicaría que no podía contar que objeto era?-, salió en puntas de pie, todos los reflejos de buscador, siguiendo el ruido lastimero.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hacia el baño.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Bueno, soy Sherlock Holmes y resolví el increíble misterio de la desaparición de Dudley, qué genial que soy…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Toc, toc.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"No hubo contestación.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Eh, Big D, hay alguien que preguntó por vos –la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dudley tenía un traje roto, que Harry recordó había usado cuando vinieron esos importantes a cenar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¿Qué querés?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Está una tal Diana en la puerta, pregunta por vos… -Harry se vio impactado por su primo. Creyó que le pegaría, pero no, se limitó a abrazarlo y sollozar como un animal herido.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Decile que no estoy.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¿Por qué? Engañó a su abuela para venir hasta acá y la vas a dejar plantada…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-No soy suficientemente bueno para ella… -Harry no dijo nada-. Quería verme en traje y ya no me entra… Buaaa. Soy un fracasado… Un inútil… ¿Cómo es vivir así? ¿Vos debés saberlo, cierto?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry no sabía si reírse, pegarle un puñetazo o qué.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Escuchame bien, Big D: Vas a levantar tu gordo trasero, te secarás la cara, te pondrás una cara remera ancha y te irás con tu bonita novia. Y si no, te hechizaré. ¿Me entendiste? –Dudley asintió, mudo, y lo obedeció.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry volvió a su pieza –El mundo está loco, Hedwig. –HOOK! -Creo que tú eres la única cuerda aquí…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Malnacido! ¡Te mataré! ¡No hay nadie! ¡Espantaste a mi chica! ¿Qué le hiciste a Daiana, fenómeno?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Y tu novia se llama Diana, no Daiana!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Mentiroso! ¡Le diré a papá que hiciste magia delante de una amiga!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Le mostraré la foto que estaba en el cajón!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Mi papá jamás te creerá y lo sabes!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-No a él. Se lo mostraré a Diana… Vi tu pequeño secreto… No soy el único que grita por las noches, ¿cierto? ¿Sabe ella que no es la única a la que miras?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Cuando las amenazas se volvieron más complejas, Dudley hizo lo único que le pareció sensato y que podía manejar: le dio un gancho de derecha. Harry cayó hacia atrás, se golpeó la cabeza con su escritorio y perdió la conciencia.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡No! ¡Lo maté! Yo… yo no estuve acá, nadie me vio… -y Dudley Dursley escapó a su cuarto con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Y así fue como el sueño atrapó a Harry Potter con sus afilados garfios, y ya no lo dejó escapar.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"*Sueño de Volds:p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"En el principio era oscuridad. Y eso era bueno, se dijo Voldemort. Un relámpago cayó del cielo y quebró el universo. La luz dorada del rayo absorbía las cosas. Voldemort luchó gritó se retorció pero el rayo lo chupó sin piedad. Estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, con su medalla de prefecto en la pechera de su túnica Slytherin.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¿Hiciste qué? –interpeló a un cariacontecido Abraxas adolescente. ¿Todos sus sangrepuras tenían que ser tan tontos cuando había una piba de por medio?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡No pensé que fuera a descubrirnos! ¡La culpa es de la maldita de Lysandra8!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Si le pones los cuernos a tu prometida…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡No le metí los cuernos! Era… experimentación. ¡No pongas esa cara! ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¿Ayudarte? ¿Un Malfoy necesita la ayuda de un simple plebeyo? Por supuesto, pero me deberás una grande, Abraxas.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Gracias, milord!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Lo primero es ir a buscarla…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Tom… ¿qué hacen a estas horas?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Es un pequeño proyecto de reparación, profesor Dumbledore.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos, Tom? ¿A quién le sacaste estos?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un minuto después, Tom Riddle se percató de que pese a que Dumbledore no estaba canoso y Abraxas aparentaba 18 años, él tenía piel pálida, carecía de nariz y sus ojos eran rojos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Son míos, profesor. ¿Acaso vio a otro con ellos?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-No pretendía acusarte, mi niño. Yo también soy vampiro –Tom Riddle precisó todo su entrenamiento para no mostrar sorpresa-. Vengo observándote, sabía que pronto seríamos ambos bebedores de sangre, camaradas- y le palmeó el hombro.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Un vampiro en Hogwarts! ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! –gritó Abraxas-. ¿Sabe lo que hará la Junta de Gobernadores?- Pero nunca se supo que iba a decir el rubio, pues el director lo levantó del suelo y…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Fawkes! ¡Querido pollo quemado: a él! –de la nada surgió el fénix y le pegó una trompada con el ala a Abraxas, que se desmayó-. Mucho mejor… -Dumbledore agitó su varita y el adolescente empezó a achicarse y volverse más curvo y dorado… hasta que fue envuelto por un plástico de brillantes colores-. ¿Te gustaría un caramelo, Tom, mi hermano de sangre?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Tomate esa! ¡Eso por decir que las brujas somos tontas! –pasó sacando la lengua Lysandra, y se fue tomada del brazo de Callidora Augusta.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Usted… usted... Maldito viejo… Lo mató…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¿Realmente crees que los dulces que vivo probando son dulces? ¡Dulces muggle, en serio! La idea es que nadie me los acepta, por eso los ofrezco –y le guiñó un ojo-. La sangre fresca es el secreto del poder. ¿Quieres ver mi fábrica especial, Tom? –No era una invitación sino una orden.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había elfos domésticos por todas partes, con vinchas indias de plumas y penachos. Portaban palos de amasar con los que golpeaban a las miles de personas que caían del techo encantado del Gran Salón. Reconoció a Cygnus, a Charlus Potter, a Minnie McGonagall…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Ayuda, Tom! ¡Por favor! –rió al ver como la señora Cole era destripada por un elfo con la cara de Regulus Black.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Todo por ti, amorcito- dijo el joven.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-em¡Crucio!.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Sabía que querías que gritara –se burló Regulus-. Pero sólo tenía que decirlo, milord.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Y de pronto el sueño cambió. El Gran Salón se volvió oscuro y se llenó de escalones. Las orejas puntiagudas del pequeño de los Black se redondearon y tornó a una altura humana. El cabello se volvió salvaje. Alzó un dedo tembloroso apuntando a Riddle.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Tú me mataste.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era Sirius Black, y detrás estaba el Velo, ondeante en su mortal arrullo. Aunque todavía tenía el palo de amasar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Fui para salvarte al puto Ministerio! ¡Fue tu culpa!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Riddle se encontró balbuceando a su pesar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Sirius, no, por favor, perdóname…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Jajaja- la risa era aguda y fría. ¿Cómo Black había conseguido emularle?-. ¿Pides perdón? ¡Perdón! ¡Estar muerto es horrible! ¡Y es tu culpa! ¿Por qué no practicaste Oclumancia? Tu padre la dominó en 2 semanas, no eres nada como él…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Sirius, lo siento tanto…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-Eres débil. El mundo estaría mejor sin ti. James murió por tu culpa, Lily también, Dudley es gordo por tu culpa, Snape es feo por tu culpa, Ron es celoso por tu culpa, Cedric estaría vivo y feliz con Cho que sólo te besó por lástima…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Callate! ¡CALLATE! ¡MENTIRA! ¡Y fui yo quién la besó a ella, no ella a mí!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"-¡Exacto!, ella jamás habría besado a alguien como vos… Sabía que todos los que te tocan mueren… -Y Sirius Black empezó a darle palazos a su ahijado, cantándole: "Estoy muerto muerto muerto sos inútil feo puerco/ más ciego que los tuertos/ vos deberías estar muerto/ como una cabra disecada/ sos bueno para nada/ tu madre murió de asco y no de Avadas/ al ver tu cara aceitunada."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Tom Riddle sintió furia. Rabia. Odio. Quería quemar a Sirius Black. Quería ahorcar a Cho -quienquiera que fuese-. Y quería matar a Potter, desollarlo, resucitarlo y matarlo de vuelta. Harry no debía ser tocado por nadie, él era suyo y sólo suyo…p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lord Voldemort se retorcía y gemía en sueños con la baba de chicle como almohada. En algún momento la furia se tornó en magia y el odio en fuego. La biblioteca estaba hechizada contra tales menesteres, no así el resto del mobiliario.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Wormtail contempló con horror como toda la casa era presa de llamas negras de las que surgían imágenes de serpientes, panteras, cocodrilos, quimeras y, sorprendentemente, elfos domésticos con caramelos. emAguamentiem no sirvió, tampoco el emAlohomora/em para poder salir de la habitación. No había ventanas, y convertirse en rata solamente aumentaría su terror. Estaba atrapado./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Bueno, era una suerte tener la Marca Tenebrosa para pedir socorro. Debería darle las gracias a su Lord, después de todo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Eso si sobrevivía.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Notas del capítulo 10:p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"6: Una vez quedé pegada a una descarga eléctrica. Fue horrible. Mientras gritaba, sentía como entraba la electricidad por mi mano, seguía por el brazo hasta mi corazón y luego salía por el talón del pie. Hubo un cortocircuito, supongo, y aquí estoy escribiendo. No les recomiendo hacerlo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"7: Primo de Dirk Cresswell, relaciones con los duendes.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"8: Lysandra Yaxley es canon. Se casa con Arcturus Black. Ver el árbol de la Casa Noble y Más Antigua, blablablá.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong¡Gracias por leer y comentar!strong ¿Llegará Snape a tiempo o Nagini tendrá rata asada para la cena?/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"¿Es un comentario demasiado pedir? p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	7. Escapes y más fuego

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de mi propiedad. Soy JKR, rubia, yanqui y multimillonaria. Escribo anónimamente para que no me comparen negativamente conmigo misma. Todo lo que dije antes es falso.

**Advertencia**: _Spoilers_ de Deathly Hallows. Si has decidido que _mi fic es más interesante_ –o barato-, puedes seguir adelante y olvidarte todo después. Cuando termines DH, vuelve a leer mi fic para recuperar lo olvidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Escapes y más fuego<strong>

Cuando Severus Snape se apareció siguiendo el llamado de su Marca Tenebrosa, el panorama no era lo que esperaba. Lo usual eran cementerios, pasillos oscuros cerca de aldeas muggles, la casa de algún miembro caído en desgracia u honrado por la presencia de su Lord, eso nunca terminaba de quedar claro. Pero esto era un tórrido incendio mágico. Vio de refilón las facciones horrorizadas de Lucius al contemplar su túnica, otrora impoluta, ahora plagada de cenizas. Del techo caían vigas encendidas. Una rata gris muy delgada se le metió en el bolsillo. A un encapuchado trataba de contener la sangre que brotaba de su pierna, una madera lo tenía atrapado, supuso que era Selwyn. Bellatrix parecía ser la única que hacía algo sensato –y ahí Snape se preguntó si sería él quién hubiese perdido la chaveta-, lanzando un Aguamenti tras otro. Sin embargo, era en vano, las llamas parecían únicamente más enfadadas ante sus intentos.

Snape sacó un frasquito azulado de su bolsillo y se lo tragó de un saque. Sabía a hielo quebrado y si un mortífago le preguntara, diría que era el único que tenía, total, dudaba que Lucius no tuviera una forma segura de salir de allí. No iba a desperdiciar valiosas dosis en la loca ni en la rata… desafortunadamente la poción afectaba su ropa, y Pettigrew estaría a buen recaudo. Qué pesadilla que siguiera incordiándolo.

Mientras daba zancadas atravesando las llamas –que ignoraron su carne en detrimento de los muebles y otras antigüedades-, pasando de cuarto en cuarto cada cual en diversos estados de derrumbe, evaluó de quién era la brillante idea de convocarlos para quemarlos. No veía al Dark Lord en ninguna parte. ¿Habría sido su idea? ¿Destruir a sus reclutas de la manera rápida para… a)comenzar una nueva vida como modelo de súpervillano para Marvel b)entregarse seguidamente al director a cambio de tener al mocoso de esclavo c)quería que sólo a "los más fuertes" sobrevivieran para estar en su armada (Peter y él, claro, encajaban perfectamente, y yo me hago Gryffindor) d)era una forma estratégica de librarse de Bellatrix (al principio le agradaba, ya le era insoportable, pero como era un ejemplo de lealtad… ¿qué le haría eso a su imagen? ¿Acaso prefería a los traidores?).

La visión de la esquelética figura tumbada inconsciente en el suelo, con las llamas bailoteándole alrededor, frenó sus divagaciones. El Dark Lord no había sido el causante del ataque, después de todo.

El alivio porque el Lord no hubiese decidido prescindir de sus servicios se detuvo para dejar paso a…

No sabía qué hacer, y ¡oh!, era una sensación tan familiar… El asesino de su amada Lily tendido en medio del fuego. Podía salir de allí, y decir que había escapado de las llamas, dejándolo morir.

El director no estaría complacido. Severus había propuesto en una ocasión prenderle fuego al Señor de las Tinieblas y él había dicho que eso sólo lo enfurecería -¿qué importaba? Era difícil que el Lord estuviera más furioso que lo de las últimas semanas-. Que era verdad que era inmortal. Por qué se dedicaban a patrullar en parejas en vez de desinmortalizar al enemigo, Severus no lo sabía.

Pero por otro lado… Era el Dark Lord, el heredero de Slytherin, quién había hecho tantas cosas grandiosas… No debería morir en la placidez de los sueños, atacado por la espalda por cualquier cobarde, sino con la vara en la mano, apretando los dientes de rabia, sabiendo que él no era suyo, sino de Lily por siempre.

Y Wormtail estaba en su bolsillo y viviría. Y podría contar. Así que actuaría como el excelente mortífago que era.

Ahora, si decidía ayudar… tampoco sabía que hacer al respecto. Las llamas no eran normales, se parecían al Fuego Demoníaco. Tenía que trasladarlo. Cuando los _Ennervate_ se demostraron inservibles, se resignó y le lanzó un suave hechizo durmiente, así no lo cruciaba por despertarlo o alguna tontera por el estilo. Lo levitó y lo sacó del ardiente salón.

El problema, era que las llamas se acompasaron a la levitación. La figura blanquecina se veía enmarcada por el fuego oscuro. No obstante, su ropa seguía intacta. Y no mostraba que lo estuvieran afectando. Por las dudas, le puso un Casco Burbuja y uno idéntico para él. Para intoxicarse con vapores ya tenía las clases de pociones.

Salió del cuarto y recorrió las incandescentes habitaciones con el Lord levitando detrás. Casi todas estaban incendiadas, y aquellas que no, se prendieron fuego cuando el Dark Lord pasaba por allí. Snape no se dio cuenta porque apurado buscaba una salida. Volvió al punto de llamada, casi eran completas ruinas.

Lucius ya no estaba allí. Bella estaba casi irreconocible así cubierta de cenizas, pero todavía luchaba con ímpetu contra las flamas. También llevaba un Casco Burbuja. Había hecho un muro de piedra que la protegía, pero el fuego ocasionalmente creaba grietas. La mirada era más enloquecida de lo usual, y Snape decidió que era mejor no contar con su ayuda.

-¡Jodido ataque de mierda!

Snape nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a los Carrow. O lo estuvo, hasta que un hechizo lo golpeó y le hizo un corte en la mano, haciéndole soltar la varita que dirigía a su amo.

* * *

><p>En un recóndito pub de Francia…<p>

-¿Está esperando a alguien?

-Hace un momento sí, pero ahora creo que ya llegó –digo, y extiendo la silla hacia el recién llegado. Tendrá unos 30 años, una artificial pose campechana y fuerte acento galés.

-No quisiera importunarla.

-¿Y si yo sí quiero que me importune? –pestañeo. Parece abotagado. Oui oui, tendré que esperar. Para disimular que no sabe qué contestar, le hace señas al camarero hasta que viene y le pide 2 copas más de lo que yo esté tomando. ¿Y si yo bebía cianuro qué? Es sólo una idea peregrina.

-Soy Mr. Savage, señorita.

La gente cada vez es más evidente cuando se inventan nombres… podrían disimular un poquito, digo yo. Chasqueo mentalmente la lengua. Aunque la falsedad declarada tiene cierto encanto…

-Dicen que el nombre es el destino.

-Su destino sería brillante sin importar como se llamase, señorita.

Hala. ¡Qué forma elegante de indagar mi nombre! No estoy de humor como para mentir esta noche, Marie es demasiado monjil y poco imaginativo y Áspid demasiado rebuscado y extraño.

-Entonces no le importará que no le dé el mío. Así podrá decirme Desconocida –ajá. Te caché.

-Bella Desconocida le diré, Bella.

-Trataré de no pasear por un rosedal, así no llego a la guarida de la Bestia.

Parece confundido. Debe ser medio lelo…, bueno, quién me manda a lanzar alusiones literarias infantiles.

-Ahora que tiene como llamarme, puede tutearme si lo desea, Mr. Savage –vale, esta parte sí la entendió.

-Si te ataca algún monstruo, yo te protegeré, Bella mía.

¡No soy suya! Bueno, no es amable gritar cosas así. ¿Dije algo? ¿No? Pues qué bien. No voy a arruinar una velada por problemas de léxico.

-¿Y si me asusto y grito muy fuerte?

-Te cuidaría y llevaría a un lugar seguro.

-Tus brazos parecen seguros y fuertes… -¡mentira! Pareciera que no levantó un plato ni un día de su vida… Pero es divertido ver lo que los halagos le hacen a un hombre… ¿Cuánto tardará el muggle en abrazarme?

* * *

><p>De regreso en la ardiente mansión oscura…<p>

Severus Snape dio un salto desesperado y pudo sujetar la varita, evitando que el Dark Lord se cayera. Miró atónito a Alecto. ¿Acaso se habían cambiado de bando? ¿Creían que alguien aceptaría a unos sádicos inescrupulosos como ellos? Ok, Lucius era una porquería pero sabía jugar al juego del honesto. Ellos no podían evitar vanagloriarse de su propia inmundicia y, si bien ninguna de sus causas penales conllevaba algo más que una multa –maldición, el historial de Snape como mortífago indultado era más negro que el de ellos-, todos en la Orden, hasta el emocionable Diggle, desconfiarían de ellos.

-¿Qué crees que hará nuestro Lord cuando los encuentre? –Snape aferró con fuerza su varita.

-Muy gracioso, Sevie Sevie. ¿Qué haces esparciendo Fuego Maldito? –Alecto.

-Seguro que Dumby le mandó quemar la base.

-¿Qué? ¡Pedazo de idiotas! ¿Creen que si hubiese sido el que prendió el fuego, me hubiera quedado aquí tan campante?

-¡No te atrevas a decirle idiota a mi hermana, narigón! ¡Tenés un pie en la tumba! –los ojos de Amycus parecían salirse de las órbitas. Normalmente ninguno de ellos supondría un reto para Snape, pero eran 2 y él tenía su varita ocupada.

Amycus lanzó un hechizo quitatendones que evitó con destreza.

-¡No encendí ningún fuego! ¡Estaba así cuando llegué! –Otro quitatendones, y un Cruciatus de Alecto.

-¡Miente, Sevie!

-¡Te conocemos, tunante!

-¡Esto te va a encantar!

-¡Ya dije que estaba así cuando llegué! Be…

Amycus lanzó una maldición rompehuesos al tiempo que le lanzaba una piedra, salida Merlín sabrá de dónde. Alecto, menos original, otro Crucio. Snape no estaba en el Círculo Interno solamente por sus pociones y espionaje, era uno de los mejores duelistas de la armada oscura. Esquivó todo. Lástima que de una estantería cerca del techo estallase una bola de cristal, de tanto calor. Un pedazo de vidrio rebanó la varita de pelo de unicornio de Severus Snape a la mitad…

-…llatrix puede confirmarlo.

Los Carrow bajaron sus varitas. La lealtad de Bella era tan incuestionable como la estupidez de Potter. A su lado, Lord Voldemort caía de bruces al suelo, y se despertó dando un grito de pavor.

* * *

><p>La abuela de Diana era fan de telenovelas rosa en las que la gente hablaba con manierismos y se juraban y traicionaban amores eternos. Su mamá decía que la TV era una caja boba que arruinaba a las personas, pero eso no le impedía estar pegada viendo tal o cual sitcom de médicos y gente con horrendas enfermedades que pasaban a segundo plano para mostrarte que esa enfermera se hacía adicta a la morfina, o que el hijo del divorciado kinesiólogo se rateaba del colegio. Y terminaban inevitablemente juntos, claro. Y a Diana la movían las series de detectives, polis y fugas de prisiones.<p>

No podía dejar de admirar como una borrega a aquellos genios que resolvían la vida como un rompecabezas y se estafaban unos a otros. Salían de situaciones imposibles.

Diana no se consideraba la más brillante, ella era popular… bueno, no tanto, pero tenía unas cuantas amigas. No era una nerd. Pero en la situación en la que se encontraba –atada y secuestrada por un par de delirantes místicos armados- precisaría toda su astucia y todos sus recuerdos televisivos.

Diana siempre llevaba su "cortapestañas" en el bolsillo trasero del jean. De acuerdo, no era lo más usual, pero si lo llevaba en su cartera, hacía que pesara más, y cuando revisaban su cartera al entrar a los boliches, los patovas se la requisaban. Así que cuando la tipa chiflada parecía demasiado ocupada gritándole, alcanzó su preciada arma y –era difícil porque tenía las muñecas juntas- comenzó a tratar de cortar las cuerdas. Sin embargo, sus ministraciones parecían no tener efecto, y cuando creía estar liberándose, las cuerdas parecían cobrar vida propia y volver a sujetarla.

Diana temía el castigo que podría recibir si la interrogadora descubría su estratagema –que mucha elaboración no tenía, dado que ignoraba que iba a hacer si se desataba. La mujer era rara, hablaba usando palabras y modismos extraños y eran de una secta. Creían en la brujería. Y tenía una especie de palo que lanzaba cuchillos transparentes. Se la debía de haber robado a la policía. O comprado. A lo mejor trataban blancas y todo esto era un truco para quebrarla.

La cuestión era que tenía que ocultar que lo que estaba tratando de hacer. De modo que ocultó los sonidos que podía estar haciendo con chillidos estridentes y pedidos de socorro. Si tenía suerte, la oiría alguien y ese podría ser su héroe azul.

¡La mina le había drogado! ¡El descaro! ¡Y eran drogadictos! Oh, esto no podría ir peor. Y la cosa esa que le había dado la hacía sentir embotada y la obligaba a hablar. Debía de ser un prototipo de la CIA y estos se lo habrían robado, fijo.

Y entonces pasaron varias cosas que no entendió. Sus captores comenzaron a pelearse. El encapuchado –que le daba mucho miedo- parecía regodearse y burlarse de la mina. ¡La mina le pegó un cachetazo! ¡Y el tipo se esfumó en el aire! Capaz estaba demasiado oscuro, o la coca le estaba haciendo ver cosas.

-Maldita la suerte –refunfuñaba la loca-. Maldito Snape. Si sabías que era una simple muggle, ¿por qué no lo dijiste enseguida? ¿Y después le echas la culpa a Tonks? Claro, don Perfecto Espía debe callar información confidencial. Igualito a Dumbledore. Son tal para cual -. Resopló y se tapó los ojos, y Diana se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba atada. ¡Sí! –Más le vale no lanzarle indirectas a Kingsley. En el Departamento sería el hazmerreír, y Doña Bones me daría una reprimenda de Jesús y padrenuestro.

La chica no entendía las quejas de su ex captora. Se preguntaba quién era espía de quién. Y cómo iba a cruzar el salón hasta la puerta sin ser notada. Pero la suerte vino en su ayuda.

Un holograma brilloso surgió de la mesa y formó la silueta de una urraca, abrió un pico dorado y dijo:

-¡Incendio! ¡Pri…, digo, leonera! ¡Socorro! ¡No se ven máscaras!- y se disolvió.

Mientras Tonks permanecía consternada observando la mesa vacía, Diana corrió, rogando a Sherlock con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Estos espías-narcos sí que tenían infraestructura! ¡Qué emocionante! Cuando estuviera bien lejos, resolvería el misterio, aparecería como estrella en la televisión y Dudley le compraría un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

-¡Espera! ¡Quieta!

La mina le arrojó un dardo multicolor con su palo, pero el tropezar con la mesa –y caer, y probablemente torcerse un tobillo- hizo que no le diera. Diana llegó a la puerta y salió corriendo, medio agachada y virando de dirección por si la ametrallaban a la distancia.

* * *

><p>Nagini estaba inquieta. Ella disfrutaba del calor, pero esto era excesivo. Si bien unas simples llamas no la destruirían –ella era especial, su amo siempre se lo decía-, podrían dolerle.<p>

Trató de salir de la base, pero las enredaderas de espinas –mágicas, encantadas para ahogar y estrangular y desangrar intrusos-, que normalmente la saludaban con una cabezadita y le abrían el paso, habían enloquecido. De las espinas brotaban rayos, y trataban de atacarla viciosamente. Nagini decidió que no era su reto y que las enredaderas deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño. No era justo.

Su amo estaba en llamas. Y tenía que pedir ayuda.

Trató de escupir la cosa esa pegajosa que invadía sus dientes para poder pronunciar bien la dirección de Flú. Pero no funcionó. Así que lanzó su magia y llegó al rellano de la casita de Áspid. Lástima que ella no estuviera allí. Siseó de frustración. Mala cría… aunque dijera eso, ni ella se lo creía. Nadie podía acusar a Áspid de ser una mala hija.

Las serpientes rara vez pueden hacer magia. Pero Nagini tenía un fragmento de un mago en su interior y era combinación de una serie de experimentos prohibidos. De modo que era muy poderosa. Si bien sus conocimientos eran acotados, era hábil y tenía recursos. No era la primera vez que no hallaba a la cría dónde tenía que estar. Estaba preparada para eso.

Nagini se enroscó alrededor de una cuchara de madera y siseó encanto tras otro, hasta que el utensilio despidió un brillo azulado y ambos desaparecieron, para reaparecer cayendo sobre la cabellera negra de una veinteañera que besaba profusamente a un galés. El galés gritó. Áspid pareció descompuesta.

-_Odio el chicle. No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto adicta, prima._

* * *

><p>Dudley se aferraba a las sábanas. No que hiciera frío. Todo el barrio sudaba, agobiado por el despiadado clima. Hoy era un poco peor de lo habitual.<p>

No podía creer que su primo se había ido para siempre. No que fueran cercanos. Tampoco extrañaba a su punching-ball, aunque le traía buenos recuerdos. Pero de alguna manera, aun siendo un fenómeno, Harry siempre había estado allí, trayendo problemas, creando cosas raras, siendo castigado por cosas que hacía él, llevando el correo, cocinando…

Y lo había salvado de las cosas esas feas.

Que chupaban el alma besando, pervertidos.

Le debía una. Lo sabía. Y Harry nunca lo sabría.

Había tratado de hacer su punto este verano. Le había dejado platos de galletas y tazas de té en la puerta del escuálido cuando no había bajado a merendar. Y había encontrado las galletas en la basura, y la taza de té quebrada. Su primo era idiota, no cabía duda, o quizá estaba enfadado con él. Cierto, no se había portado de lo mejor, pero no era para tanto ¿cierto? Eran familia. Y ya no le pegaba.

(¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Mirá si aparecía el loco ese asesino de la tele y lo convertía en chancho y lo rostizaba como jamón).

Y su última acción había sido chantajearlo con respecto a Daiana. Estaba jodido.

Era raro ser un asesino. Se debería sentir poderoso, pero Dud sólo estaba angustiado. Y triste. Y desangelado.

De repente, lo golpeó la certeza de que sólo él lloraría al cuatro ojos. Su mamá frunciría los labios y se pondría gotas de agua en las mejillas. Y su papá… estaría aliviado de no tener que soportar ya al monstruo. Él había creído que era un chiste, que no lo decía en serio, pero lo había escuchado a escondidas una vez en las que tramaba con su tía cómo envenenar a Harry. Le habían echado veneno para ratas en el desayuno. Él estaba tan asustado… pero Harry cuando bajó, se limitó a remover la comida y Dudley, harto de tener el corazón palpitando tan rápido, le había tirado una cucaracha encima, y luego se había burlado diciéndole que era un sucio. Le había salvado la vida, y su primo no lo sabía ¡desagradecido! y se había enojado con él.

Y ahora lo había matado.

Tal vez era justo que te matara alguien que te había salvado la vida y no le habías agradecido.

Ahí sonó el teléfono. ¿A esa hora?

-¡Dudley, gracias a Sherlock! ¡No sabés lo que me pasó hoy, Duds!

-¿Mi caramelo! ¿Qué te pasó? Me dijo Ha… Harry que viniste y que te fuiste.

-Sí, Harry es estupendo. No, no me fui, Duds, ¡me secuestraron!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Precisás ayuda?

-¡Oh! ¡Mi Watson acude en mi ayuda! ¡El gran salvador de la pobre Diana! Sí, aunque me torturaron, fue horrible, eran unos narcos espías con palos y lanzaban dardos y no sé dónde estoy, encontré un teléfono público y buscá por favor en la agenda el número alguna agencia de taxis. No sé dónde me llevaron pero me solté y me escapé…

-Eres genial, Dai… Y cuando encuentre a esos cabrones les voy a mostrar quién es Big D y por qué no hay que tocar a su pastelito.

Dudley estaba preocupado. ¿Quién habría torturado a su pobre Dai? Por lo menos está contenta y no furiosa por escapar de su cita… punto para Big D. Al buscar la agenda ¿dónde la ponía su madre? Él antes siempre sabía dónde estaba, para encargar pizza a escondidas, pero por eso ella la escondía lejos de su vista. Mientras la buscaba, vio como salían gruesas llamas del primer piso.

Privet Drive número 4 ardía.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el escape de Diana? El pobre Dud sigue confundiendo su nombre… Y parece que todo se quema… ¿Qué dicen de la simbología de la urraca? A ellas les gustan los objetos brillantes y se los llevan a sus nidos…<p>

Un_** review por favor por favor por favor por favor**_! Aunque sea un crucio… XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Charadas

**Nota de la autora: **Agregué una pequeña escena al primer capítulo, pegué unos cuantos que eran muy cortos... bah, reedité todo...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>¿Voldy y Harry se dedican a morrearse? ¿No? Entonces no soy dueña de Harry Potter.

**"""Del fuego surgían complicados diseños**

**De acromántulas y chillones grifos **

**y panteras y serpientes y basiliscos**

**les fruncían el ceño.**

**Oh, el calor destruye **

**El sutil arroyuelo**

**De los amantes del ensueño**

**Y las mandíbulas crujen**

**Aquellas que otrora se deslizaban**

**Cuando los niños se besaban.**

**Bajo la fuente, se olvidaba la afrenta**

**Se intercambiaban roces**

**Chapuceadas, sonrisas precoces,**

**Y sabor a menta.**

**Los chicos de ojos complementarios**

**Corrieron para lado opuestos**

**El miedo ya no se fue, presto**

**Y no se encontraron.**

**Y si se reencontraron, **

**Sólo veían el fuego y el infierno**

**El humo borró el cielo**

**Una serenata de culpa y llanto**

**Son tan otarios…**

**Masculló la serpiente en el barro.**

**Y prosiguió masticando pasto,**

**Rengueando con sus cuatro patas."""**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Charadas<strong>

Cerca de la avenida Magnolia…

El Sargento Thompson estaba teniendo una noche apacible y serena, la clase de noches que prefería. Su regordeta esposa –ex esposa, jamás se acostumbraría- solía decirle que era aburrido, tan descolorido y liso como su trabuco. Un día se cansó e hizo uso de él. Y así fue como quedó cesante y extrañando los regaños de la mujer. Poco después, un amigo le consiguió el puesto de sereno de cuadra. Y aquí estaba él. Sí, este trabajo le sentaba como un guante. Saludar vecinas, mirar como corrían los perros, respirar aire puro… Generar seguridad con su mera imagen…

Un borrón pasó corriendo y se escondió detrás de un árbol…

-¡Auch! –Bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando una niña se presiona contra un palo borracho, que no es el mejor de los escondites…

-¿Qué se cree que está haciendo a estas horas, jovencita? Y con esas pilchas…

-Creo que estoy escapando de unos chalados, señor. Y estas pilchas, como usted les dice, eran para impresionar a mi novio y que piense que soy copada- Diana no sabía por qué le decía esto al tipo. Sólo que tenía la urgencia de responderle la verdad.

-¿Qué clase de chalados? ¿Te gustaría contarme un poco más?

-En realidad no estoy segura, hablaban en su propia jerga y que me acusaban de drogarme, y que tenían aparatos holográficos. Y me gustaría no contarle nada de esto, sinceramente.

-¿Drogas? ¿Estás metida en drogas?

-Nunca me he drogado, sé de unas compañeras que llevan jeringas y una vecina consiguió yerba de una panameña que le limpiaba la casa, pero era mala y no le pegó ni nada, ¿sabe?

-Entonces, ¿no querés ir a la policía para denunciar el secuestro?

-No, la verdad que no quiero ir, sería excederse de riesgos. En el mejor de los casos, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Hay varias opciones: que piensen que soy una fumada que quería llamar la atención y boludearlos, no me creerían lo de los hologramas… y la otra es que estuvieran confabulados con los narco-espías. Y ahí me borrarían del mapa por saber demasiado, aunque la verdad es que yo no sé nada sobre nada. ¡Que no! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! Y seguro informarían a mi abuela. No, mejor no decir nada. Que se arreglaran solos. Aunque a alguien sí le iba a decir…

Thompson pensó que esta bravata era muy inusual. En todos sus años… ¿narco-espías? ¿Hologramas? Lo estaba jodiendo, y él estaba cómodo en su garita, no se movería por nada del mundo… Pero si a la chica le habían inyectado algo… Su madre jamás le perdonaría si dejaba a una piba sin socorro. Y su abuela estaría tan preocupada…

-¿Cuál es el número de teléfono de su abuela?

Para su sorpresa, la jovencita respondió de inmediato:

-4-333…

-¡_Obliviate! _–Una loca con el cabello rosa chicle había salido de la nada y le atinó un rayo. Después, no recordaría nada de esto. Y su psicóloga nunca pudo resolver su fobia al rosa chicle y a los palos borrachos.

* * *

><p>En un hotel de Francia…<p>

__No me digas adicta_,_ siseó Nagini_. _La culpa la tiene el banquero de chapa, pero ¡calla! _

El auror Savage vio como la pelinegra le siseaba de vuelta a la serpiente caída del cielo. Pársel, se dijo con un estremecimiento. Y la serpiente se parecía sospechosamente a la del Innombrable. Parecía que Bretaña se llenaba de magos oscuros. Escoria, todos ellos.

¿Y si el Innombrable se transfiguró en mujer para despistar? No, poco probable, el tipo era orgulloso. ¿Se lo habría enseñado a sus mortífagos? ¿Podría conseguir un ascenso si capturaba a la chica y a la serpiente? Sin duda alguna…

Tan meditabundo estaba que el hechizo le dio de lleno:

-_¡Confundo! Te parece perfectamente normal que sisee y la serpiente me obedezca, dado que como te dije anteriormente, trabajo para una productora de TV llevándole animales raros que yo domestico. ¿Entendido?_

Savage se quedó dubitativo ante la varita esgrimida. Por un instante, se preguntó qué diablos sería una TV. Luego recordó el amuleto entregado por su colega la torpe, que según ella resguardaba de todo ataque mental. Se esforzó en poner pose apacible y relajada.

-Como guste, señorita Desconocida.

-_Confundus Lazo-. _La pelinegra sonrió, segura en su maldad.

* * *

><p>Cuando Dung dio el anuncio, media Orden del Fénix llegó a Privet Drive. Cachetearon a un Dudley en estado de shock que aun sostenía un teléfono en la mano, y le cortaron a la chica gritona que estaba del otro lado de la línea y levitaron a la pareja Dursley hasta el jardín.<p>

Ojoloco murmuraba acerca de que ese fuego no se había visto desde la Primera Guerra. El fuego trazaba diseños intrincados de acromántulas y grifos y panteras y serpientes y basiliscos, y nada podía apagarlo. Temían subir arriba de las escaleras, dónde estaba su protegè, pero ahí era dónde más fuego había… Finalmente, McGonagall convocó su escoba y entró por la ventana, dónde un jovencito rodeado de fuego gemía y gritaba, mientras una lechuza chamuscada lo picoteaba en un vano intento de despertarlo. La valiente escocesa lo atrajo y lanzó por la ventana, transfigurando el pasto en un colchón mullido. Que se prendió fuego inmediatamente lo bajó, pero al menos no moría de una caída…

De pronto y sin que nadie hiciera nada, se despertó.

-Aaagh… ¿Por qué mi cama está llena de barro?

La Orden respiró aliviada. El fuego se apagó casi tan rápido como vino, y los sagaces supusieron que el malvado Señor había enviado una maldición a través de la cicatriz y que al despertar, Potter la había roto, el chico era invencible. Dudley lloraba de la emoción ¡todavía tenía primo! Aunque estaba muerto de miedo al estar rodeado de esos chalados que seguro le harían algo horrible y vergonzoso y ¡habían destruido su videoconsola!

-¡El chico pagará! ¡Maldito! ¡Querías dejarnos en la calle! ¡Pues serás tú! ¡Usaste ma-ma- esa… tu ANORMALIDAD! ¡Hijo de…

-Papá… yo tengo la culpa.

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado. Harry –qué no entendía nada, y apenas veía porque había perdido los anteojos-, los de la Orden –Ojoloco apretó su varita con fuerza ¡lo sabía! ¡El muggle ballena iba a confesar que era un mortífago! ¡Se veía venir!-, Vernon –todavía púrpura-, y el mismo Dudley que no podía creer el que hubiese hablado.

-¿De qué estás hablando, caramelito?

-Yo… -Dudley pareció estar haciendo un trabajo muy complicado. Si Harry tuviera anteojos, vería la semejanza con Goyle-. El fuego fue cosa mía. La cocina… fui a la cocina… Estaba insomniado… tenía hambre… El teléfono sonó… me fui…

-¿Dejaste el gas encendido, corazón? –tía Petunia ayudó a su pichoncito, una vez más.

-Sí… Sí, dejé el gas encendido, y me fui a atender el teléfono.

-¿Y quién era a esta hora? –Indagó Vernon sospechoso-. Una desvergonzada…

-¡No era ninguna! ¡No era nadie! Era… era… equivocado… una audiencia de televisión…

* * *

><p>Un hotel de Francia…<p>

-Necesito ir al baño, ya vuelvo querido.

Me encerré en el baño con mi serpiente. Apoyada en los azulejos, rechiné los dientes una vez más. Hace mucho ruido, mis incisivos son muy fuertes.

__Sé que mi amo ordenó que no te diga nada, pero la base se está quemando, es horrible, había llamas por todas partes… _

__¿Fue un ataque?_

__No lo creo… No lo sé en realidad… Si me quedaba iba a asfixiarme y tornarme manteca…_

__Debemos irnos a otro lugar…_

__¿Puedo comerme a tu pareja?_

__Ja, no es mi pareja, sólo un juguete ocasional, pero mejor no te lo comes… Te puedo aparecer un búfalo en compensación, ¿qué te parece?_

__Demasiado duros… Pero es gracioso cuando bufan…_

-Me llegó un mensaje de WhatsApp, a una amiga se le quemó la casa en un escape de gas y está en la calle. Realmente me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero la fortuna no nos está sonriendo – Cuando miré a mi interlocutor tan muggle, me apuntaba con una varita.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Lanzó un _Incarcerous_ mientras me mostraba su placa de Auror, pero lo esquivé, me resbalé y caí sobre él. Aproveché para darle un cabezazo, pero pareció ignorar el dolor y pronto tenía la varita en la garganta.

-Vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, escoria mortífaga…

-¡Te pasaste besando mis brazos! ¡No había ninguna Marca ahí!

-Jaja, esa ya la escuché, tontita. Es que ninguna chica es tan buena para tu Señor, salvo por la loca de Lestrange, pero ella tiene de femenino lo que yo de Inferi…

Me preocupa la idea de haber estado con un muerto. Como se nota que Savage nunca precisó el baño cuando Bella se maquillaba… Cuando tenía 8 años quería tener el cabello como Bella. Detestaba tener el pelo tan común, sin gracia.

-Vas a pasar una larga temporada conmigo como única compañía. Con suerte, lo disfrutarás tanto como…

* * *

><p>Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire.<p>

-Siento tanto la intromisión, Narcissa –dijo el Innombrable, enseñando unos caninos puntiagudos y brillosos-. Pero será realmente es una ventaja para todos –o quizá sólo para usted, pensó la rubia. Un pobretón sin casa… ¿En qué estarían pensando los Gaunt, despilfarrando así sus riquezas? Merecerían hundirse en el fango…

-Ni lo mencione, milord. Nuestra Casa siempre estará orgullosa de poder servirle y le damos la bienvenida.

Somos una charada de hipócritas, pensó Narcissa. Y después dejó de pensar. Era la única manera de no convertirse en asesina, al ver como ensuciaban sus preciadas alfombras con cenizas y mugre. Hubieran tenido la decencia de ducharse antes de venir…

Narcissa recordó a su abuela sirviéndole té a Grindelwald en una taza escupida. Al día siguiente comenzó a pudrirse. Primero le cambió de color el cabello, hasta parecer una corteza reseca pero con la consistencia de la secreción de una babosa. Después se le agrietaron todos los esmaltes de uñas, excepto los rosa perlado que jamás usaba –y que la pequeña Cissa le robaba a escondidas, la muy truhana-. Después se le llenaron de callos los brazos. Los sanadores al verla gritaban y luego se desvanecían. Su esposo trató de curarla siguiendo un manual de medimagia. Durante el ritual se desmayó y sólo se reanimó 7 semanas más tarde. Lástima que a su esposa se le había caído un brazo en la primera, la pierna en la segunda… Venían runespoors a cantarle por las noches, y duendecillos de Cornualles de día. Los ojos se le estiraban como gelatina. Cuando finalmente exhaló, rozaban el muñón de sus hombros deshilachados.

De modo que ordenó a los elfos de la casa servir panecillos y dulces y brownies –esa extraña predilección muggle de su Lord-, no gritarles a los "huéspedes" por arruinar mantelería, cristalería, insultar a los retratos… Apaciguar al retrato de Abraxas prometiéndole que nada de eso llegaría a oídos de la puta de Yaxley (el viejo había bordeado el delirium tremens de anciano y tenía lapsos en los que se creía en Hogwarts todavía y el retrato conservaba su última personalidad. Casi había sido quemado una vez que chilló contra ese sangresucia, el niño Tommy que arruinaba la Casa de Salazar). Dos gigantes se apostaron en la entrada ¡cómo si necesitaran protección! Pisaron todas sus petunias y geranios, y se zamparon media docena de los pavos albinos que a su Dragón tanto le gustaban. Pero nada les dijo, le daban miedo, procuraba que no los veía. Lanzó unos Accios no verbales y transfiguró los pavos restantes en agujas crochet que dejó en un canastillo. Ningún mortífago se pondría a tejer.

Tenía los pies cansados, estaba reventada… Envidió un poquito a su herman… a Andy. Ella no tenía que aparentar nada, o quizá el ser una muggle ordinaria y roñosa delante de los padres de su flamante esposo, el rechoncho cabecita. Su hija era una torpe y una Auror inútil, desperdiciando su talento de metamorfomaga, reservado a los Black…

Pero sólo un poquito. En su cama estaba un cansado hombre de 40 años que aparentaba 28, y que sólo llevaba una bata de seda finamente bordada. Tenía cicatrices y llagas y todavía sufría pesadillas, por Azkaban o por el Lord. Un hombre que podía llevarla a la gloria y a la ruina. Pero esa noche Cissa sólo vio al hombre que la llevaría al éxtasis y la amaba más que la vida misma. Se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo un instante y el cansancio de ambos desapareció más veloz que una Saeta.

Esa noche no hubo muchos prolegómenos. Lucius parecía dispuesto a lamer cada una de sus cortezas, pero ella lo ansiaba tanto… Lo tomó de los cabellos que hacían juego con la fortuna y lo condujo hasta su húmeda estrella de mar. Ella tan sólo tenía un mechón aquí y allá. Y cuando su caro, preciado, mordisqueó las parcelas con suavidad y luego con fiereza, acompañando con roces con sus manos cuidadas y limadas. Cissa jugueteaba con su nariz y sus labios, permitió a esos dedos desmayo de manicuras entrar en su boca, los chupó y mojó y lamió y mientras besaba su ombligo llevó los propios dedos de su lady hacia su interior. Trazaba círculos más y más fuertes en la pecera mientras su sirena cantaba indescifrables dulces sonidos que sólo significaban más más más, Lucius, te quiero, Lucius, yo te deseo, soy tuya por siempre y todo vale la pena, nadie es más poderoso que vos, mi rey. Sonrió. Cissa lo mataría si la dejaba esperando un segundo más.

Ya listo para concretar su afán, se relamió los labios, a los que había echado salvia y aguamiel y vainilla para esconder la sequedad dejada por la reciente ordalía…

-Toc, toc, toc.

-Toc, toc, toc.

-¡El Lord te llama, Lucius!

Un día mataré a Wormtail, se juró el sudoroso patriarca de los Malfoy. Y mi esposa rogará por ver expuestas sus tripas de rata.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tardé mucho en publicar? ¡Tenía que dedicarle tiempo privilegiado a Tchebychev, y Gram-Schmidt, y Zorn, y Cauchy… ¡Mentira! Estaba morreándome con mi no…novio… Bueno, un poco de las 2 cosas. Soy una chica muy ocupada. Y si dejaran más reviews… bueno, quizás podría dejar a Tchebychev solo un ratito.<p> 


	9. Ruinas

**Capítulo 9**

**Disclaimer**: Si Harry Potter fuera mío, querría decir que lo habría publicado a los 6 años, con lo cual hubiese sido una niña mucho más prodigio de lo que ya soy y me dirían Borgina Cortá con la Zara.

¿Podría alguien dejar un **review**, por los calzones de Merlín? Aunque sea un "mientras escribo esto debería estar estudiando contabilidad", "tu fic es la única luz en mi oscura existencia" o un sencillo "_Crucio!"._ Digo, es tan fácil… la felicidad de otra persona sólo está a un click de distancia…

* * *

><p>El temperamental reptil, veloz se atosiga al perseguir<p>

Una presa infortunada; pero no existe la alborada

Que no contemple el fluir el devenir el huir el escapar el presumir

Tras mordidas las rojas sangradas; escarlatas como del vino, una cata

Que anuncian: el partir, del cuello sutil,

Por la ofidia ufana, de una presa infortunada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruinas<strong>

-Entonces, mi querido muchacho, ¿cómo fue todo?

Si vuelves a decirme querido muchacho, te atizaré. ¡Tengo 37 años!

Haber, recapitulemos… Se quemó todo –todos los hechizos grabadores en los que gasté mi precioso tiempo se fueron al caño- pero ahora estamos en una casa mucho más protegida que antes –ok, los sillones y el licor son de mucha mejor calidad-, con lo cual no podremos atacarlos ni derribar sus barreras… Y mi ahijado tendrá que vivir en una casa llena de pervertidos… Y un par de idiotas quebraron mi varita, y tendré que gastarme el aguinaldo para comprarme otra… (Bueno, no todo el aguinaldo, pero la parte que quería utilizar para comprar libros y la edición de oro de El Alquimista Averiado). Y el Lord me mostró su gratitud por haber tratado de rescatarlo de las llamas con unas cuantos Cruciatus por lo que no puedo estar de pie sin temblar violentamente, lo cual me impide preparar pociones por un tiempo y arruina mi puntería (no obstante, nadie se da cuenta, uso glamours para que nadie note que tiemblo). Por no contar que mi Lord, esa persona maravillosa en la que alguna vez puse mi esperanza, mi mentor, está cada día más chalado y ¡no necesita que nadie luche en su contra! ¡Se autodestruye solo! Y ahora soy la niñera de la rata de Wormtail. Haber, ¿nadie entendió la parte de "yo odio a cualquier merodeador"? ¿Y tengo que guardar al de conversación más aburrida, más gris, llorón y rastrero? ¿Ese maldito buchón? ¿Qué encima RONCA y después camina sonámbulo mientras canturrea canciones navideñas? ¿"Un castor se encontró a un ratón/ jingl ber jingl ber,/ el queso no quiso compartir,/ jingl ber jingl ber,/ llegó un gato con un atizador,/ jingl ber jingl ber,/ el castor huyó sin ver/ que el gató se tropezó con un tablón,/ jirijirijirí…/ y el ratón fue feliz… /jingl ber/ con su Gruyère,/ feliz como perdiz,/ jingl ber, jingl ber…"? ¡Maldición! ¡Por Salazar bendito! ¡Necesito vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones! ¿No hay un sindicato para agentes múltiples y pocionistas aquejados? ¿No? ¡Quiero sindicato!

No, claro que Severus Snape no le dijo eso a su jefe de ojos centelleantes.

-El Lord perdió pertenencias, nada realmente valioso. Sin embargo, ahora tenemos mayor soporte económico y un mayor confort. Se quebró mi varita. No está feliz conmigo. Y parece que Black se traía algo con él. ¿Hay algo más que necesite, Director?

-¿Nunca conseguiré que me digas Albus?

-Las serpientes cambiamos de escamas pero no de mañas…

-Exacto, estoy muy viejo para mutar, aunque suene tan infantil... ¿Tanto te cuesta una pequeña acción para hacer a un pobre anciano feliz?

Pobre mis pelotas.

-¿Hay algo que realmente necesite, Director?

-Avísame cuando vayas al Callejón Diagon, iré contigo.

Snape se marchó con un frufrú de sus capas.

* * *

><p>El maldito auror… Idiota… Sí, Savage el auror es un verdadero idiota.<p>

No podés atacar a cualquiera sin saber cuáles son sus verdaderas capacidades… ni dejar cabos sueltos. Si hay tres personas y una bomba, no tiene sentido atrapar a dos si entretanto la tercera causa una detonación mortal. Sería preferible hacerse el boludo y volver otro día. Seguro que Gellie aprueba esto.

Nagini –querida, cara Nagini- le da un mordisco en el brazo al creído de mi captor y le hace dejar caer su arma. Grita como un condenado. Le debo una a cierto reptil. Y le regalaré todos los búfalos que quiera a mi escamosa prima.

-Dime, querido Savage… ¿Tienes familia?

-¡Maldita puta! ¡Pagarás por esto, lo juro por Merlín!

Hay gente que sencillamente no sabe cuándo cerrar su bocota. Me rió a carcajadas, y él temblequea. Observando como el vencido se desangra en el suelo, me guardo su varita y hago aparecer cuerdas con un chasquido de dedos. Después, por seguridad, lanzo unas barreras contra trasladores y desapariciones y etc.

-Veré lo que desee, auror. _¡Legilimens!-_ Lo raro del caso es que no veo nada. ¿Será un excelente oclumante? ¿O es tan estúpido que carece de materia gris en la que navegar?-_¡Imperio!_

Nada. Pestañeo muy rápido. ¿Estoy perdiendo facultades?

__¿Ya puedo comérmelo, prima? Unas tajadita nomás…_

__Primero tengo que averiguar por qué puede resistir mi magia… ¿Será alguien mucho más poderoso oculto bajo un multijugos de un auror idiota? Después que termine con él, podrás tener tu parte…_

Volví al inglés.

-¿Eres un oclumens? Quizá seas útil y no tenga que matarte…

-¿Qu? Sí… es eso… Soy un excelente oculemens…

Bueno, siempre está el método el matón se aburre.

-Si no me decís la verdad, Nagini, esa bonita serpiente que está allá, te arrancará la mano.

-¡Estoy -siseo rápido- diciendo la AAAAAAY Noo por favooor piedad nooo… por quéeee…

__Sabe a pollo_ _se relame Nagini__. Siempre me gustaron los aperitivos…_

-Bueno, todavía te queda la otra mano. Podés contarme tus verdaderos poderes mientras lloras… o puedes llorar mientras Nagi se come tu otra mano. Tú eliges. ¿Por qué mis ataques contra tu mente no funcionaron?

-Me dieron… tengo… un amuleto.

Casi hago un bailecito triunfal. ¡Era obvio que este mequetrefe no tenía la habilidad ni la voluntad para ser él el poderoso!

-_Accio amuleto!_

Un diminuto ónice vuela hacia mí. Veo el tallado de la Vía Láctea.

-¿Esto te lo dio un Black?

-No… ¡yo!… por favor… me lo dio una colega,… es torpe… duele… puede cambiar su teñido… es metamofamorgana… ay… me lastimaste…-¿cómo este alcornoque pudo aprobar el examen de admisión? ¿Y, con gente como este, cómo es que mi padre no ganó la guerra todavía?- Toks, creo se llama… no me mates por piedad, tengo dinero… te llevaré a cenar… bonita…

-_Crucio! _–la satisfacción es amarga, pero es placer al fin y al cabo.

Conque Nymphie Tonks, mestiza, la amada hija de Andy Black –¡Sí! ¡Cuando digo que algo fue hecho por un Black es porque lo fue!- y miembro del Pollo Quemado. Hufflepuff, sus notas tuvieron muchos altibajos. ¿Por qué alguien que apenas puede caminar sin tropezar en una superficie plana escogería ese trabajo? Y ¿por qué alguien tan luminoso se iría por tan sucia labor? ¿Mi antigua compañera de juegos tiene un deseo malsano por encontrarse con toda su familia en el campo de batalla?

O quizá crea que si la Oscuridad se alza, ella será un target.

No es como si errase.

-Por favor… no más…

_-Legilimens! _Conque una madre… muy enferma… Quiero que le escribas. 600 cartas. Has decidido que la guerra es un peligro para ti y que eres muy joven para morir, así que explorarás el Niágara, las Cataratas, el antiguo Egipto… Inventate cosas que podrían ocurrirte mientras viajas por el mundo. No les pongas fecha. No intentés nada. Tsk, tsk. ¿Por qué no estás escribiendo?

-Pues… ¿Será porque no tengo mano?

Resoplo. Le tiro una pluma a la que puede dictársele, unos tinteros, una pila de pergaminos… Lanzo hechizos para que no muera, no escape, no se desangre, para borrar la poca iniciativa que pueda tener. Que si piensa en escapar o en hacerme daño sus temores lo acosen, la primera vez uno suave como una polilla, la séptima el boggart más subconsciente. Para que a nadie se le ocurra entrar en la habitación. Refuerzo los silenciadores.

-Volveré, querido. Espero encontrar una gran pila de cartas cuando regrese. Si intentas algo… bueno, puedo ser muy inventiva con el aliciente adecuado…

Creo que no entendió mi amenaza, no que importe demasiado.

Tomo a Nagini y nos vamos a mi casa, de ahí me desilusiono y me lanzo a la aventura.

* * *

><p>-Dudley, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Sabemos que no fuiste tú quien causó el fuego.<p>

-No lo sé.

-Um… gracias igual, Big D- repuso Harry con una sensación de irrealidad.

-¿Estamos a mano? Gracias por salvarme de la demen-cosa.

Las manos se estrecharon, una fina y manchada de tinta, otra rechoncha y rosada.

-Y… ¿cómo conociste a Diana?

Los ojerosos muchachos, olvidada su ojeriza, se sentaron en la casa muggle prestada por la Orden hasta que repararan Privet Drive, o más bien dicho que la reconstruyeran. Tía Petunia se había ido a la peluquería, a cotillear que el seguro de la casa estaba activo y ahora vivían en el lujo, y Tío Vernon, en el trabajo. Harry sabía que Moody estaba en el salón de abajo, observándolos con su ojo giratorio.

Harry todavía no podía admitir ante sí mismo el hecho de que casi había destruido 4 vidas más. Se moría de la angustia. Era, realmente, un peligro para la sociedad. Sirius tenía tanta razón…

-Y, ¿crees que pueda presentarme a una de sus amigas?

A lo lejos, casi como si fuera una ilusión, un hombre de ojos rojos y pupilas felinas chilló y sus seguidores temblaron, de rodillas. Ni él pudo explicarse el porqué de su alarido. No obstante, los gritos de quienes estaban bajo su varita lo acallaron y como no fue recordado, en realidad no sucedió.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que veo son muchas cenizas aleteando. Es difícil respirar, pero nada que un <em>Casco Burbuja<em> no resuelva. Las enredaderas asesinas de la cerca, que otrora vivas trataron de destruirme cada vez que vine, lucen mustias en su mutismo.

Ya no hay fuego ni calidez. Sólo vacío y destrucción. Se ven las huellas de gigantes impresas en la tierra gris. Más allá, lo que parece una pierna calcinada. Esto va a llenarse de Gorros Rojos, me atrevo a suponer. Con las vallas caídas… quiero decir, hubo derramamiento de sangre todos los días.

No veo movimiento. Lanzo un invisible encantamiento repelente de muggles. No sería bueno ni para ellos ni para nosotros. Y cuanta menos interferencia, mejor.

_-Homenum revelio!-_ pero no hay nadie. Y tampoco veo más cadáveres. Lomos de cuero de libros destruidos, el hierro de las mazmorras… Una cuchara de plata con relieves Gaunt que me guardo en el bolsillo, una reina de ajedrez agita su puño al verme…

Estoy sola en medio de las ruinas.

**_Flashback_**

-¡No! ¡Mientes!

-Yo nunca miento, Áspid. Sé que es duro para ti, pero era algo que podía pasar, y más en una guerra…

-¡Lo siento tanto, Aspí! ¡Ahora tu papi estará en el cielo jugando con Plumitas y comiendo algodones de azúcar! –terció la niña, cambiando su pelo bordó al entrecano.

-¡Mi padre es inmortal y te veré gritando a sus pies!…

-Todos los niños piensan que sus padres son inmortales, Áspid.

-¡Me suplicarás que pida piedad por ti y voy a reírme en tu fea cara de traidora a la sangre! ¡Y te arrancaré el cabello y me haré una bonita peluca!

-¡No le digas eso a mi mamá! ¡Más fea serás vos! –la chica trató de pegarle a su compañera de juegos pero se tropezó y cayó de culo. Áspid se rió a carcajadas.

-Ahora vos también estás en el lodo Paleta, ¡quizá en el lodo halles a algún lodosangre y te cases y tengas muchos mestizos inútiles de hijos y te vuelvas gorda y fea y tonta y!

La niña que no estaba en el suelo agitó su mano izquierda, rotándola. Apareció una caricatura tamaño real de la otra, solo que estaba gorda y de la panza le iban saliendo muchos bebés roñosos y desdentados, y al lado apareció un señor mayor, también desdentado que la besaba asquerosamente.

-¡Mala Aspí! ¡Mamá pegale!

-Nymphadora, ¡a tu cuarto!

-Sí, eso, a tu cuarto, Paleta…

-Y vos: ¡Estás en mi casa y mostrarás modales! Ahora estás bajo mi mando y harás como yo te diga, ¿lo has entendido, mocosa? Y como primer castigo por tu horrible comportamiento, pintarás el ático, ¡sin magia!

-¡No sigo tus órdenes, vieja puta!

Andromeda Tonks neé Black le dio una cachetada a la niña de 10 años, cara pálida, cabello lacio y gafas de sol.

-¡No estás en tu casa! De princesita no tenés nada, y ya no está tu padre para amenazarme si tan solo te miro mal. ¡Estás sola! ¡Dependés de mi caridad y buen corazón, lo captó tu cerebrito de lady? ¡Huérfana! Siento que seas huérfana, no se lo merece ningún chico, pero eso no te da derecho a insultarme a mí o a tu futura hermana. Espero que aprendas a comportarte, que ahora nosotros seremos tu familia y la familia son aquellos que se respetan entre sí. Así que te disculparás conmigo, con ella y pintarás el ático. Sin magia. Así que dame tu varita, de todos modos sos muy jovencita para tener una. ¿Qué estás esperando?

-¡No quiero! –Sacó su varita y la apuntó contra su tutora. La señora Tonks le lanzó un rayo rojo. Años más tarde, viendo la escena en un pensadero, se dio cuenta de que era un _Expelliarmus_ pero en ese momento creyó que era un _Cruciatus_. Y ¡no viviría en una casa donde fuera torturada!

Áspid salió corriendo y Andromeda no volvió a verla. Sólo había escuchado unas pocas palabras del discurso. Áspid sabía que Andromeda no era una inútil con la magia, y que no estaba mintiendo, ella realmente creía que su padre estaba mu… esa cosa. Y si ella lo creía, no había nada que la detuviera de matarla, enviarla al Ministerio, a los Nefables para que experimentaran con ella y le sacaran los ojos. Y a ella no le sacarían los ojos, ni sería tomada de rehén. Su padre confiaba en ella, no podía decepcionarle así. Así que corrió y corrió, y la magia hizo lo suyo, y pronto se encontró en la base Oscura, con las vallas caídas, los muebles saqueados, los preciados instrumentos de tortura brillando por su ausencia.

Áspid sacó su bolsita para recontar sus pertenencias importantes: su varita de olivo y cabello de veela, la entrada para cine de 1944 que no debería tener y había robado de un cajón del escritorio del Dark Lord, una cajita de castañas de cajú, sus monedas del I Ching. Las lanzó, centrándose: ¿Está mi padre vivo?

A muchos kilómetros, un hombre de larga barba y anteojos de medialuna le hacía una pregunta diferente a su profesora de adivinación, que tenía las monedas de I Ching listas para lanzar.

-¿Está Lord Voldemort muerto?

-No, pero sí– contestaron las monedas a ambas preguntas.

Y Áspid, las rodillas abrazadas, un mosquito ignorado picándole el brazo, lloró.

* * *

><p>Nota de la linda de la autora: Cuando consultás el I Ching, podés ir al oráculo del libro o tener las respuestas sencillas que son cuatro: sí; no; sí pero no; y no pero sí.<p>

Los Gorros Rojos rondan los sitios donde hubo derramamiento de sangre y tratan de golpearte con una maza.

Tonks es "Paleta" porque cambia de color.

¡**Gracias** a todos por leer!


End file.
